Common Law
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: COMPLETE! Common law marriages are still in effect in Konoha. What effects will that have on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship when they find out that they are now married? Warnings:Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Yah! My first ever fanfic! And it just happens to be a yaoi! Yay yaoi! Okay, for the record flames are disapproved of because you have had your forewarning that this is a male/male fic, so if you decided to read anyway, that's your bad. Not mine. For the rest of the lovely readers here, I hope you enjoy, and please review to let me know how I am doing! On with the yaoi!  
NC-17 - for later chapters

Chapter 1

Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's with a smile cemented on his face. Only a warm belly full of ramen and another weeks worth in a shopping bag could make Naruto smile that way. It was a beautiful day out and he had received fewer glares than usual. Not to mention that he finally got to spend some time with Iruka, who had been spending unusually long amounts of time with Kakashi. Suddenly a dark cloud settled over Naruto's thoughts. Nothing could put a damper on his day like unwanted thoughts of a certain raven haired bastard.

Ever since that fateful day when Sasuke's house mysteriously burnt to the ground, he had been living with him under the Hokage's orders.

"Help us get closer as teammates, ha!" Naruto shouted, getting a few curious glances from some villagers.

That was six years ago, and so far, he would say that they were still on the same level they had been on when they were gennin. Sasuke was an anbu now, and Naruto was the next in line for Hokage. Tsunade had been giving him lessons once every week, for which Naruto was eternally grateful. She was helping him fulfill his dreams, and had taken all the lectures from the nobles on their apparent dislike of Naruto being next in line. However, Tsunade stood firm in her decision and for that Naruto owed her big time. Of course, it wasn't likely he would ever tell her that for fear of her holding it above his head for God knows what. Tsunade could be quite evil when she wanted to be.  
Once the people found out, the glares came at him full force, and the whispers bombarded his ears with such an intensity he thought his head would explode. At one point, it had gotten to him so bad; he considered giving up his title. He didn't leave the apartment for fear of his own people. The people he was sworn to protect. That was, until Sasuke came back from his mission . . .

Sasuke had heard of Naruto's holding himself up in the apartment and only seeing close friends. It was from these close friends that Sasuke found out about Naruto wanting to give up his title.

He wouldn't have it.

He traversed over the rooftops faster than he ever had before to land outside Naruto and his apartment. The silence was deafening when he stepped through the open window, which was unusual for a place with Naruto in it. Usually when Sasuke would come home Naruto would be exercising with his music blaring over the stereo, despite the many complaints that were hurled his way over the noise. Naruto ignored them and continued.

Searching the apartment by feel alone, he could sense Naruto's chakra coming from the kitchen. There he had found him brooding over a cold bowl of ramen, another very unusual thing, considering that the bowl normally would have been finished within five seconds of hitting the table. Naruto merely poked at it with his chopsticks, head leaning on his other hand. He sighed.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Usurakontachi." He let his displeasure fall off his tongue in waves.

"Not now, Sasu-" Naruto was interrupted mid-sentence by a powerful blow to his jaw that sent him flying over backwards in his chair, making him hit the wall. Both he and Sasuke knew he should've and could've blocked that punch.

"Yes, now dobe. What the hell do you think you're doing even thinking of renouncing your title, your dream?" he questioned Naruto with a full force Uchiha glare that had sent many ninja's running.

"The right thing. It's none of your business anyway, teme," he replied finding the diamond shapes on the linoleum floor very interesting.

"Well, I'm making it my business, so explain yourself." Sasuke stood over him, hoping the intimidation would bring Naruto to say something. It only took a few seconds for Naruto to spill his guts.

"They don't want me to be Hokage! Already they're rising up against me! Just think of what will happen if I do become Hokage! No forget that, because it can't happen if they don't want it!" he screamed, tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks to fall off of his now bruised jaw. Sasuke took the shouting as a good sign. At least some of Naruto was still left. Now all he had to do was pull the rest of him up out of where it had fallen inside of him. He knew exactly how to do it too. He knew Naruto inside out, had made it a personal conquest ever since Naruto had been pushed into him, causing an accidental kiss, for which Sasuke had been eternally grateful to whatever Gods had allowed it happen.

Of course, Naruto was totally oblivious to Sasuke's adoration, and would probably never know just how deep the Uchiha's feelings ran for his kitsune . . .

"So you're just going to let them beat you then, eh? Some Hokage you would make if you can't even stand up to your own villagers, hmmm? Hell, you might as well just renounce your title over to me. I'm sure the villagers would love to have the only Uchiha heir as their Hokage, and oh the attention it would bring me."

Naruto let his words sink in. He could feel the anger rising as he began to clench his fist. How dare him!

"Hmmph. What? Too chicken to fight back, dobe? What happened to the Naruto who said he would never lose to anyone, huh? Oh, that's right. He was beaten by a bunch of unskilled villagers. I guess you never really were cut out to be anything great, Usurakontachi." Sasuke began to leave the room, counting down the numbers in his head. Four, three, two, one . . .

"TEME!" Naruto shouted full force, standing up to point an accusatory finger at Sasuke. "I'll show you and everyone else just how great of a Hokage I can be! Just you wait!" Naruto walked past Sasuke, purposely knocking into his shoulder. He hopped out the same window that Sasuke had entered from and began heading over to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke smirked, "I hope so dobe. I really do."

Naruto rubbed his jaw at the memory. He owed Sasuke as well as Tsunade, but he would tell Tsunade before he ever even thought of telling Sasuke he owed him anything.  
Naruto reached the front door to his apartment and unlocked the door, noticing that the traps had already been deactivated, telling him Sasuke was back from his month long mission. This meant silence between the two. He had learned that Sasuke was colder than usual when he came back from his longer missions, however, Naruto could understand the reasoning behind it. He knew the extremities the body and mind was put through on such missions. As such, he decided long ago that it would be best to give Sasuke his space when he came home.

Naruto still didn't understand why Sasuke never moved out years ago. Especially after the fourth had died, making his order all but null and void. Plus, being an anbu paid well, not to mention he was still sitting on the mound that was the Uchiha riches. He could more than afford his own apartment, hell he could own he entire apartment complex and then some.

However, Naruto was sometimes glad he decided to stay. Sometimes it was nice to come home with someone there, instead of the silence and loneliness.  
He walked into the kitchen, seeing Sasuke sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he figured it would be best to avoid him for awhile. Putting away his instant ramen packages he heard Sasuke give out a muffled moan.  
Butterflies took over Naruto's stomach like a plague at the sound. "Should I go and check on him?" he thought silently to himself. Before Naruto could make a decision Sasuke's voice rang throughout the apartment.

"Naruto. We need to talk."

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would definitely be some yaoi in the works, and please do not sue me. I do not even have a job, so it wouldn't be my fault if you wasted all your money on lawyers, only to get zip outta me in the end.  
Rated NC-17 - for later chapters

Chapter 2

Sasuke was decidedly way past tired when he reached the Konoha gates. He wanted nothing more than to go home and immediately fall onto his bed. A Naruto body pillow would make it even better, but Sasuke would have to make due with what he had.

Finally reaching the front door, he paused to pick up the mail. No doubt Naruto had let the bills slip again while he was away. Not that it was a big deal; it was just another one of those quirks he happened to love about Naruto. Sure it could get damn annoying, but it was what made Naruto, Naruto.

Deactivating the traps, Sasuke slid his key in the lock, looking at the letter on top of the pile of late notices. His brow furrowed in blatant confusion.

"Konoha City Hall? What the hell kinda prank did Naruto pull? I thought he was outta that phase," he murmured aloud to himself. Grabbing his kunai he slit open the letter and began satisfying his curiosity. Suddenly he found himself wishing he'd taken the advice of 'curiosity killed the cat.

The letter and the rest of the mail fell to a jumbled pile on the floor, his hands still in midair and eyes widening from shock. Then the reality of it set in, and all he felt was anger. Someone had to die.

"Who the hell makes up laws like this!" Sasuke could only think of the horrible things that could come from this. He needed to see the Hokage, now.

Picking up the letter, he stuffed it in a pocket and raced to the Hokage's office. His mind was pacing, all the while thinking of how this could end in Naruto never wanting to see or be near him again. Sasuke's heart would break completely at having to lose another loved one. He clutched at his chest as he leapt and bound over the rooftops at anbu speed. He wanted to kill someone, namely Tsunade for even allowing it to happen.

Sasuke walked up to the door to Tsunade's office, tossing the anbu guards aside with ease. Swinging the door open he barreled over to Tsunade's desk, slamming his fists down upon it, rattling everything.

Tsunade knew what the Uchiha was here for, and was already prepared for it. She would've never have okayed the contents of the letter if she didn't have something up her sleeve to get the overdramatic Uchiha to accept it.

Sasuke spun around grabbing his hair, balling his fists in anger and frustration. No one had ever seen the Uchiha lose his cool this way.

"You!" Sasuke whirled around and pointed a finger at Tsunade. "How the hell do you justify this! Dammit! What the hell are you thinking!" Sasuke began pacing back and forth in front of Tsunade's desk. "Sasuke, sit down before you wear a trail in my floor. Now."

Sasuke ignored her and kept pacing. "SIT!" Tsunade's voice boomed so loud the anbu outside the door cringed. Sasuke seemed not to take much notice but sat down regardless.  
"Now, I was thinking that I know of your affections for my successor and if the law could help you two out, then it would be done. Really, Sasuke, you should be thanking me," Tsunade shot a lecherous grin at Sasuke.

"Thanking you! Wait- how do you know that?" He could have sworn he had kept his affection buried deep within, making it something that only he should know.

"Just consider it a personal conquest of mine to know my people," she could never tell him that it was actually Kakashi who had first discovered Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto. Or, how he had been drunk and blurted it out not only to her, but practically every other chunnin and jounin at the party. He also blurted out his own feelings for Iruka, whom thank the gods for Kakashi wasn't at that particular party, but found out the next day from every person who walked into the mission room.

Sasuke blanched at Tsunade's words. They were his own when it came to figuring out everything about his kitsune . . .

Head in his hands Sasuke could think of only one thing to do.

"Fuck!" he whispered. "I won't, can't tell him about this, or anything else for that matter. If he found out about any of it, I could lose him," Sasuke said looking up at Tsunade through his disheveled hair.

"Or, you could, and Naruto would never have to find out how that fire was started at your home, or how the Fourth received a large lump sum in his back account the next day," she clasped her hand in front of her giving Sasuke an all too innocent grin.

"Shit!" She knew. She knew too much. How could she have known he had burned his own home to the ground? The memories and whispers of what had happened there growing to much for him to bear anymore, and afterwards he had given the Hokage a large sum to order him to live with Naruto, under the guise that it would bring them closer as teammates.

For Sasuke, it had, but he doubted it had the same affect on Naruto. Naruto seemed to think of him in the same way he always had. Nothing changing.

"Now, you look extremely tired Sasuke." What Tsunade said was an understatement. Sasuke looked like death itself. Face pale, cheeks drawn, and his eyes, usually filled with his normal cold emotion, were lifeless.

"I order you to go home and get some sleep," she was shooing him out the door before he could argue anymore. "Oh, yeah. Enjoy your honeymoon!" she said in a sing-song voice, waving goodbye to him with a smile of innocence plastered on her face.

Sasuke's pale face turned a bright red at Tsunade's last statement. He was going to kill her! There was no way Sasuke was going to be able to follow Tsunade's orders. How was he supposed to sleep with all this new information buzzing around in his head? Not to mention the fact that he now had to tell Naruto that they were, by common law, married.

Married.

He and Naruto were married.

Sasuke himself couldn't be happier. To have Naruto as his spouse. It was like a claim that screamed Uchiha property, violators will be brought down without mercy. He knew Naruto wouldn't feel the same. He would run.

Sasuke walked slowly back to the apartment, head hanging low. He kicked at a pebble, imagining it was Tsunade's head. Watching it arch in the air, he saw it land in Kakashi's outstretched hand.

His gaze of course was not on the stone but firmly planted in his orange Icha Icha Paradise novel. Sasuke was contented to leave him and his novel well alone, but Kakashi obliviously had other ideas as he began walking side by side with Sasuke, their footsteps matching up perfectly.

"So," Kakashi started, never taking his nose out of his book. "Have you told him yet"  
Sasuke's footsteps faltered slightly at Kakashi's question. Did everyone know!

"No."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked him, flipping a page.

"I would think that would be obvious. Especially for someone like you." Sasuke kept his head low, not wanting to draw any attention from the girls on either side of him. The last thing he wanted was for his fan girls to attach themselves to him like leeches. He was in a killing mood, and didn't know how long he would be able to hold himself back from destroying the squealing parasites should it happen.

"Nonsense, Sasuke. Look underneath the underneath," he stated his famous quote for the hundredth time in the Uchiha's life.

"There is nothing underneath anything with Naruto (sadly not myself either, he thought). What you see is what you get," he said calmly.

"And here I thought you were a genius, Sasuke. Am I going to have to spell it out for you?" he finally took his nose out of his book to glare at him with his one blue eye. Kakashi wasn't one to go around telling people what they should already know, but he understood Sasuke's plight better than what he thought. He had gone through similar things with Iruka, and he knew if he had a difficult time, Sasuke must be going through the ninth ring of hell.

"Please, enlighten me sensei."

"Why, first off, are you afraid to tell him?"

Sasuke paled at the thought of telling Naruto. He could see the boy fleeing from him, never wanting anything to do with him again.

"I'm afraid if I tell him-" Sasuke stopped and began wondering why he was telling Kakashi all this. It really wasn't any of his business, but if he could help him solve some of his problems he might as well tell him everything.

"-He'll never want to see me again. Not to mention the fact that I don't even know if his sexual preferences would lie in my direction and I just don't think that I could handle that." He ran his hand through his hair.

Kakashi knew how Sasuke felt. He and Iruka had just gotten together, but if Iruka were to leave, he didn't think he would be able to handle it either. He knew ninja were supposed to be without feeling, but love was the only feeling he knew people couldn't live without. No matter who they are.

"You do know what happened that day on the bridge right? After you passed out?" Kakashi questioned.

"We never talked about it"

"Mind if I fill you in"

"Not at all. I've been wanting to ask Naruto ever since it happened, but he never brought it up, so I left it alone"

"Very well then. It seems that after Naruto had thought you had died, he lost it. Completely. That was the first time he unleashed the chakra of his inner fox demon," Kakashi stopped talking, allowing his words to soak in.

Sasuke could hardly believe it. Why had Naruto lost his control?

"He would have killed Haku that day, if the boy hadn't decided to use his death to save his most precious person"

"Zabuza?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Naruto was on his way to kill Haku, who wasn't going to stop him, before Haku same to save Zabuza from my attack."

"You killed Haku?"

"Yes, but the real question here is why on earth was Naruto ready and willing to kill Haku?"

"To avenge me I would assume," Sasuke replied.

"Ahh, but don't you usually have to truly care for a person in order to want to avenge them?" Kakashi's finger waggled in the air pointedly.

The realization of Kakashi's words sank into Sasuke like fresh rain on dry earth. It was refreshing. He might just have a chance, a small one, but it was still there, and for Naruto, Sasuke was willing to take it.

"Also, I don't know about you, but if I truly detested a person as Naruto claims with you, I don't think I would keep allowing them to live under my roof any longer than necessary. Or chase after them and drag them back, only to let them live in my apartment again after they left my village with Orochimaru. You wouldn't either, unless you truly cared for the person, would you?" Kakashi stuck his nose back in his book and picked up his pace, leaving Sasuke behind to think on his words.

Kakashi had just given him another small chance, another shred of hope, and he was taking it. He quite honestly didn't know how he had lived so long with Naruto and never let his feelings known. Right now he thought he would implode if he didn't tell Naruto how he felt. How he truly felt.

Sasuke sat in the living room, head in his hands. He was nervous as all hell, but he knew if he didn't tell Naruto, he would go crazy. At the moment he needed to know if Naruto felt anything at all for him. He would rather go through life knowing than to live life always wondering if he would've ever had a chance.

A chance to hold him close. Close enough to breathe him in, feel his heartbeat. Close enough to run his fingers through his unruly, blond locks, caress the back of his neck, and pull him in for a ki-

"Uugh!" Sasuke cut his thoughts short. He normally would let them run on. They were the only way he got to be with Naruto. Plus he had no other options in the way of relieving his feelings.

Right now though, he needed to be in as much control of himself as possible if he was going to tell Naruto anything.

Head still in his hands, Sasuke began to feel weary. He had not slept in four days and after all the physical and mental stress; he was feeling a little worse for wear. It was out of his control when he fell asleep in the rather uncomfortable position. He dreamed of his kitsune, only to wake up to the sounds of him moving around in the kitchen.

Sitting up, a spasm in his neck caused him to moan out loud in pain. He rapidly began blinking his eyes, rubbing his throbbing neck, trying to wake himself up to tell Naruto something that might make them or break them.

When he had finally admitted to himself long ago that he loved Naruto, he was afraid. Afraid the same thing would happen to Naruto that had happened to everyone else that he had loved. He went crazy with the thought of it. It was right around the time when Orochimaru was offering him power. Power that Sasuke wanted only to use in protection of his kitsune. He would've been damned if he let anyone lay a finger on him. Sasuke only hoped Naruto would take the news better than he had.

"Naruto. We need to talk."

R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would definitely be some yaoi in the works, and please do not sue me. I do not even have a job, so it wouldn't be my fault if you wasted all your money on lawyers, only to get zip outta me in the end.  
Rated NC-17 - for later chapters

Chapter 3

Naruto was a little shocked at Sasuke's words. Usually if he wanted to say something to Naruto he would. Regardless if Naruto was busy, sleeping, or even in the shower. That part kind of freaked him out a little bit. Sasuke definitely wasn't a shy person. He had no qualms about his or Naruto's nudity. Naruto also could have sworn he had looked at him longer than necessary sometimes too. That really didn't even bother him; it was the fact that he had no patience when it came to things like that. Most of the time the things he wanted to tell him were unimportant and very well could've waited until he got out of the shower.

Naruto walked into the living room to find Sasuke looking rather nervous. He was holding a letter in his hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Sasuke looked extremely stressed out, and tired. Red rings and bags were under his eyes, and his face looked pale. His whole body screamed weariness.

Sasuke looked at Naruto; all filled with confusion and decided he looked rather cute like that. He had everything planned out in his head about how he was going to tell Naruto how he felt. Hopefully Naruto would catch on, and Sasuke wouldn't have to say anything.  
"Come sit down, you're going to need to for this," Sasuke said motioning over to the spot next to him on the couch.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, and took the offered seat. He wished Sasuke would just hurry up and tell him what was going on, but he continued to be silent for a few more minutes. Finally, when Naruto was about to yell out of frustration, Sasuke sighed and threw the letter in his lap.

"Read it and weep," Sasuke said, really hoping Naruto wouldn't literally start crying.  
Naruto picked up the letter, and began straightening out the wrinkles that had formed from Sasuke's death grip on the object. Sasuke watched Naruto begin to read in silence. He began to feel queasy he was so nervous about Naruto's reaction. It wasn't going to be good.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked aloud. "You're acting as if this is a big deal, Sasuke." Naruto looked over at him as if he were stupid.

Sasuke couldn't believe his own ears. Was he really okay with this? All the nervousness drained away like dirty water down a sink drain. He was so happy he could have ran around Konoha skipping and giving everyone a kiss on their cheeks, all the while screaming about how Naruto was okay with them being together.

"I mean, all we have to do is get a divorce, right?" Naruto questioned.  
Sasuke's heart sank into his stomach and his former happiness melted away like butter in a skillet. He wasn't okay with it. Not five seconds within Naruto finding out and he already wanted a divorce. He could feel his heart cracking into little pieces so small it would take a microscope to see them.

"I-" Sasuke stopped not wanting to finish what he was about to say. Now he began to question if he should go through his plan or not. Maybe this was a big clue telling him there was no way Naruto could ever want him as he wanted him.

"Yes, we can get a divorce," Sasuke said so lightly Naruto had to strain to hear him. Sasuke immediately got up and left the room. When he got to his bedroom, he quickly slammed his door closed and locked it behind him. Leaning up against it he put his hands over his face in defeat. What was he going to do now?

Naruto was looking at Sasuke's door in confusion. What was wrong with him? Was his mission that bad? Or maybe it was the thought of being Naruto's spouse that made him that way. He walked over to Sasuke's door and knocked lightly.

"It's not as bad as all that Sasuke. Our divorce shouldn't take that long. It'll be over before you know it," Naruto said thinking Sasuke was disgusted at the fact that they were married. Yeah it freaked Naruto out, but he didn't feel bad about it. And yeah, he cared for Sasuke, (he would never let him know that though. Who knows how much hell he would catch from Sasuke or anyone else for that matter) he considered him to be his best friend, but married? To Sasuke? The idea was too ridiculous to consider. What the hell would everyone else think if they found out? Dear God they would castrate him, especially his fan club. With him as his spouse there would be no more Uchiha's, not to mention the fact that it was Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel that would be blamed for it. He could already feel the glares, and hear the whispers. No one was going to find out about this if he had to tape anyone's mouth shut that was going to talk about it.

"No one has to know about this, do they Sasuke?" Naruto asked, knocking a little louder.

Sasuke lost it. He got angry at everything.

"Just shut the fuck up about it, Usurakontachi!" he yelled at the door.  
Naruto was in shock. Sasuke never lost his cool, nor never said the insult anymore to hurt his feelings. Usually it was meant as a joke between old friends. Almost like an endearment. Naruto was hurt, and was going to make damn sure Sasuke knew about it!

"Fine! Fuck you too, Teme!" Naruto walked across the hall to his bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it just as Sasuke had.  
Sasuke had never felt more miserable in his life. He had just hurt the one he loved. Lashed out at him in anger when it wasn't even his fault. How could Naruto have known his words would cause his heart to ache so when he hadn't a clue how he felt? That was his entire fault as well for not telling him.

"Well, that didn't go anywhere near to close as I had planned," he whispered to his pillow. All Sasuke wanted to do was fall asleep and hope he never woke up. It was exactly what he did.

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sound of thunder crashing outside his window. "Great," Naruto thought as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and yawning widely. He was definitely more of a sunshine kinda guy.

"A perfect morning to a perfect night," he drawled out sarcastically. His stomach growled loudly in return. He was ravenous.

Not even bothering to change out of his pajamas he walked to the door and turned the handle trying to pull his door open. He was confused until he remembered he had locked it last night.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Teme," he said in reference to Sasuke. Another large yawn hit him as he reached the kitchen and padded over to the refrigerator. Opening it he bent over and scratched the back of his head in wonderment on what to make for breakfast. The thought of not cooking for Sasuke crossed his mind more than a few times but then he quickly filed it away. Sasuke just got back from a long mission and seeing as how Naruto was taking his Hokage lessons he could only take lower ranked missions that didn't pay as much. Sasuke was decidedly the bread winner in the house right now. The least he could do was make him breakfast. Even if he was still a bastard.

Naruto pulled out some eggs and got out the bread and butter. The thought of french toast and eggs made his stomach growl. He would've been fine with ramen, but unfortunately Sasuke and he didn't share a love of ramen together.

Naruto hadn't even learned how to cook until he was forced to. He could co longer afford to eat at Ichiraku's everyday, and with Iruka busy with Kakashi doing god knows what, he no longer took him out as much. However, whenever Sasuke came back from an extra long mission, and he knew Naruto hadn't had his favorite meal in a while, the first thing he would do with his paycheck was treat Naruto to Ichiraku's miso pork ramen. Sasuke would never know how good that made him feel. It made him look forward to Sasuke's return. He would be so impatient a few days before his arrival he would hardly pay any attention to Tsunade's lessons for thinking of the Uchiha. Seeing Tsunade's beet red face as she yelled at him for spacing out brought a smile to his face. It was never funny at the time, but extremely funny afterwards.

Naruto also smiled at the almost smile, or in Sasuke's case, smirk on his face when he watched him skip his way to Ichiraku's for his favored meal.

Sasuke's wish hadn't been granted. He awoke to the sound of rain pattering on his window, which despite how he felt, delighted him. He really was a stormy kind of guy. Then the most delicious smell wafted under his nostrils, making him remember how long it had been since he had had anything decent to eat. Rations were okay for missions, but were hardly filling or all that great tasting.

Rising with a stretch he got out of his dirty anbu uniform and changed into a pair of white sweats and a blue shirt. He decided eating definitely came first before showering. His stomachs growling agreed with him, claiming that yes, it came first, and he couldn't agree more.

Unlocking his door and opening it cautiously, he stepped out, nervous as to how Naruto's attitude was going to be towards him after last night. His nervousness washed away when he saw Naruto making breakfast with a smile on his face. It was just like they were a happily married couple, something Sasuke definitely wanted and could get used to quickly even if he had to wake up this early in the morning. He would much rather wake up with Naruto in his arms, but this would do for now.

Sasuke had decided he was still going to try and get Naruto to see that he loved him. He owed it to him to let him know how he felt.

"How on earth could anyone be smiling this early in the morning?" Sasuke asked walking up directly behind Naruto, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not that early. It's way past the time any decent person should be up, teme." Naruto continued sprinkling the powdered sugar over Sasuke's french toast.

"Here," he whipped the plate around, handing it to the broody young man.  
Sasuke took it hungrily, when he thought of his first step in showing his feelings to Naruto.  
Brushing his lips across Naruto's cheek he whispered huskily in his ear, "Thanks, dear"  
Naruto's face turned the brightest red Sasuke had ever seen on him. The blush was adorable. Then he saw Naruto begin to get angry.

Naruto was embarrassed at first, until he remembered that Sasuke had called him dear. How dare he make fun of him! Especially in reference to their current situation!  
Sasuke was still relishing in the feeling of the fact that his lips had touched Naruto's skin. They were tingling with glee, just like the first time. He was almost going to lick them when Naruto's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"I am not your wife, Sasuke-teme!" he yelled pointing a finger at him. Naruto noticed the glazed look in his eyes, but couldn't figure out what it could be from.

"How about I take you out to Ichiraku's for a celebration?" Sasuke asked him, stuffing a mouthful of french toast in his mouth. It was delicious.  
Naruto's anger disappeared at the words Ichiraku's.

"Honto?" he asked, delight lighting up his face and causing a huge smile to form. Sasuke loved it when Naruto looked that happy and always wanted to see him that way. He could think of a few other choice expressions, most being pleasure induced, but he brushed it away as the last thing he wanted was for Naruto to see his obvious state of arousement at the breakfast table.

"Wait-celebration?" Naruto questioned.  
Sasuke acted as if he hadn't even heard him and stuffed another bite in his mouth.

"I see you let the bills go again," he said, mouth still full of french toast.  
Naruto forgot about his unanswered question and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Tsunade's been giving more homework than usual, and I just forgot," he said twisting his hands in a nervous fashion. Sasuke thought he looked like a child who was being scolded for taking an extra cookie before dinner.

"No need to apologize, just try and remember in the future," Sasuke stuffed his last bite in his mouth. Walking up to Naruto, plate in his hands, he kissed Naruto on his forehead, and said, "Thanks again for breakfast."

He put his plate in the sink, and then walked away to take a shower, leaving a flustered and blushing Naruto behind. After he closed the door he began counting down the seconds. Four, three, two, one . . .

"TEME!" Naruto's shout could be heard throughout the apartment and Sasuke smiled at Naruto's predictability. He also smiled from the lovely tingling feeling on his lips, which he did get to lick this time. Plus the fact that he had kissed Naruto twice and hadn't been pushed away, hit or maimed. To Sasuke, these were definitely good signs. Good signs indeed.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would definitely be some yaoi in the works, and please do not sue me. I do not even have a job, so it wouldn't be my fault if you wasted all your money on lawyers, only to get zip outta me in the end.  
Rated NC-17 - for later chapters

Chapter 4

Sasuke and Naruto both walked in the apartment having just gotten back from Ichiraku's. Naruto rubbed his belly in contentment, smiling at the feeling of a warm, full stomach of Ichiraku's miso pork ramen.

Sasuke smiled behind him, only at the fact that he had put the smile on Naruto's face. Nothing made him happier. His smile disappeared when Naruto turned around (Uchiha's just don't smile in front of people.

"Thanks again for ramen, Sasuke!" he said as his grin increased twice in size.

"Your welcome, dobe," he replied, brushing another kiss across Naruto's cheek, and once again producing a bright scarlet flush to appear on his whisker like scars.

"I'm going to take a nap," he said as he walked away, headed towards his bedroom. Once he closed the door he began counting down the seconds as he slipped under his blankets. Four, three, two, one . . .

. . . Nothing happened.

Sasuke frowned at that. Maybe his timing was off. He waited a few more seconds but he still only heard silence on the other side of the door. Maybe he had gone too far, was showing too much affection too quickly.

"Stupid," he said softly to himself. He would have to hold back on the kisses for awhile. Finally deciding that was the best course of action for now, he fell asleep, licking his lips.

Naruto sat at the table trying his hardest to focus on the work Tsunade had given him, but he failed every time. He kept seeing Sasuke's face leaning in towards his, and feeling his soft lips brushing his cheek.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Why did he keep kissing him? Not that it grossed him out, in fact he was starting to wonder if the butterflies roaming in his stomach meant that he liked it or not. Surely not? Right? And why on earth had Sasuke just started kissing him out of the blue? He was never one to show emotion or affection, and definitely not one to go around kissing peoples cheeks.

Especially not his.

Naruto threw down his pencil and put his hands over his face in frustration. He was thoroughly confused and wasn't getting anywhere close to figuring out the situation.  
He sighed loudly, only to jump out of his chair in surprise at the sound of Sasuke screaming.

"NO!"

Naruto ran towards Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke saw blood. It was everywhere. His hands were covered with it as he stared at them in fear. Normally, under his circumstances he would never be afraid of blood. The fact that he saw it everyday and it came with his line of work would prove as much.

It was the fact that it was Naruto's blood, and Naruto's lifeless body underneath him that frightened him. Naruto's eyes looked vacant. Empty shells that used to be filled with every type of emotion imaginable were now blank, staring off at nothing in particular. His mouth formed a wide 'O' in shock, his brows furrowed in pain. A gaping hole ran straight through his chest.

Sasuke looked up in terror at his brother, Uchiha Itachi, holding Naruto's still beating heart in his hands.

"He's mine now, little brother," Itachi crooned, throwing his head back, laughing in a most vicious manner. He shoved Naruto's heart in his mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed. Raising his hand in a command, he made Naruto rise.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. How could this be happening? Hadn't he vowed he would protect Naruto with his own two hands? How could he let this happen?

"You and I both know that you were never fit to protect me, Sasuke," Naruto said maliciously.

Sasuke could merely shake his head. Was he reading his mind?

"But of course," Naruto said.

Please, God, if you love me, don't let him find out that I-

"What? That you're in love with me? You know I would never and could never love someone as weak as you! HA! You poor pathetic idiot!" Naruto pointed a bloodied finger at him.

"You see, Sasuke," Itachi said, coming up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around him. "Everything you had now belongs to me," he began feasting on the boys neck. Naruto moaned in response to Itachi's ministrations.

Sasuke covered his ears and shouted as loud as he could. He could see Itachi walking up to him with outstretched arms.

"I will have you, too, little brother"

"NO!"

Naruto barreled into the room and shouted, "Sasuke!" Running to his side, he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

"Sasuke!" he screamed louder.

Sasuke kept dreaming. The feel of Naruto's hands were taken as Itachi's. He reeled his arm back and punched at his thought to be attacker.

Naruto flew back from Sasuke's bed, landing hard on his ass. He stood up and rubbed it, trying to rid himself of the pain.

"TEME!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and threw a full force punch at his jaw.

That woke him up.

Sasuke sat straight up. Sweat poured off his brow, and his breathing sounded labored and heavy. His eyes wide, he began searching the room for Itachi, despite the fact that he knew he was dead. All he found was Naruto standing next to him, heart intact, ready to throw another punch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, face full of concern for his kitsune. He jumped out of his bed and wrapped Naruto up in his arms, tightly. Placing one hand on the back of his head, holding it to his shoulder, he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

"Naruto," he whispered, rocking him in his arms. "Thank, God."

Even though Itachi was dead, he was still very much alive in Sasuke's dreams. 'Damn you Itachi,' he thought to himself, still rocking back and forth with Naruto held closely.

Naruto was confused to say the least. He punches Sasuke, and gets hugged for it? Something was going on, but all Naruto could think of was getting away. The butterflies had returned full force, and he still hadn't gotten to figure out if they were good or bad yet. He pulled himself out of Sasuke's arms, immediately missing the heat.

Sasuke's arms fell limp at his sides as he stared at the floor.

"If you're okay now, I'm going to-"

"Please," he interrupted, "Stay. Don't go," Sasuke murmured. The need in Sasuke's words pulled at Naruto's heart.

"Just lay with me until I fall asleep?" Sasuke was praying to whoever would hear him, to not let Naruto leave. He had just lost him in his dreams; he needed him here in reality to assure him that he was okay.

Naruto thought about what Sasuke was asking him. He remembered on some occasions his dreams were horrible, and afterwards he just needed human contact to assure him he was alright. Sasuke was the one who was there for him, so he would be there for Sasuke. Again.

"All right."

Sasuke let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"Thank you."

Sasuke edged himself into his bed, scooting all the way to the other edge, his nose pressed against the wall. He felt Naruto crawl in and lay down, his back touching Sasuke's back. He shivered at the contact. He wanted nothing more in the world right now than to roll over and put his arm around his kitsune's waist and pull him close to him.

Sasuke lay there for a few minutes. arm twitching in need, his mind screaming at him to make sure he was okay, that he could still feel his heartbeat. He sighed in defeat and rolled over, putting his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke wha-" Naruto stopped as he felt himself being pulled flush against Sasuke's body.

"Please," he was now able to whisper in Naruto's ear.

Naruto merely sighed in defeat. Sasuke usually always got his way, why argue now? Besides, for Sasuke to be begging for this much contact, the dream must have been really horrible. Naruto understood.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on the back of his neck, and the butterflies returned heavier than ever. He heard him let out a huge sigh, almost contented, before he squeezed him arm tighter around him, snuggling closer to Naruto.

Despite the swarm of a million butterflies in his stomach he could feel himself giving in to sleep. Sasuke's bed always was very comfortable, plus he could hear and feel the boys slow even breathing behind him and knew that he was asleep. Wasn't he only supposed to stay until he fell asleep? Oh, well. Naruto felt his eyelids closing. He never was one to follow directions.

Naruto awoke to the most wonderful feeling on his neck. He moaned in response, only to stop midway at the sound of his name being whispered huskily in his ears.

"Naruto." Sasuke's hot breath caused shivers to be sent down his spine. He could feel something hard being pressed up against his backside. A hand slipped up Naruto's shirt as Sasuke thrust forward against him in his sleep.

"Gods, Naruto," his whispered huskily at the delicious friction.

Naruto fully awoke when Sasuke rolled him over to end up halfway beneath him. He felt Sasuke's mouth upon his, and he opened his eyes in terror at the realization of what Sasuke was doing to him. Even though he was still asleep, Sasuke's actions were unforgivable.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips and whispered breathily, "I love you, my little kitsune."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Had Sasuke really just confessed that he loved him in his sleep? No way. It couldn't be! He threw Sasuke off of him and ran to the other end of the room, breathing heavily from Sasuke's touches and the fear welling up inside of him.

Sasuke slowly awoke from his dream, immediately missing the warmth that radiated from Naruto's body. Groggily he opened his eyes. The sun was beginning to set as he first looked out the window.

Then he felt it. That unmistakable hardness that could only come from thoughts of Naruto. 'Shit! Naruto! Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid," he thought looking around the room for his kitsune. He finally spotted him in a shadowed corner, heaving in big gulps of air.

He had done something stupid.

"Naruto," he said softly, rising from the bed. "What's wrong? What happened?" He was halfway across the room when he was frozen from shock at Naruto's words.

"You love me?"

Every muscle in Sasuke's body tensed up. He had just ruined everything. He was careless and had moved too fast with him. He hung his head down, running his fingers through his hair.

"Naruto, I-"

"Kitsune?"

Sasuke looked back up at him at this statement. He had called him that? 'Fuck' he thought. He couldn't think of anything to say to Naruto. He wasn't about to apologize for saying the truth, no matter how much he wanted to.

"How long?" Naruto asked, fists clenched at his sides.

"Naruto-"

"HOW LONG!" Naruto was pissed. How could he do this to them? This would ruin everything. He wouldn't have a best friend anymore . . .

"Since- since our first kiss."

Naruto thought back to the pecks Sasuke had just recently given him until he remembered something long forgotten.

_Naruto could feel eyes upon him. He was used to stares by now, but this one felt different somehow. He looked to his left and saw a boy with raven hair and eyes to match glaring at him.  
_

_'What's his problem?' Naruto thought.  
Sakura, his crush at the time, brushed past him without even so much as a glance and ran up to the dark child.  
_

_"Sasuke, can I sit by you?"  
_

_'What's so great about him?' Naruto watched the boy turn his gaze slowly away from him, ignoring Sakura. Naruto had to figure out what was so special about this Sasuke kid.  
He jumped over and landed in a crouch right in front of him. He angled his head to get a better look at him.  
_

_"Naruto! Get away from Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.  
_

_Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, glare returning. The next thing Naruto knew, he was locked in a kiss with the boy. Naruto saw his eyes go wide, before he turned around to spit at the foulness of kissing the boy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke do the same, but then put his fingers up to his mouth, feeling his lips. A tongue darted out, tasting . . . _

Naruto came back to reality with a shock. If he had paid attention to the situation long ago, he would have seen that Sasuke actually enjoyed the kiss. He could only stare at the dark young man; nothing would come out of his mouth.

He ran.

Opening the window, he leapt out into the night, cool air on his hot flesh making him shiver.

"Naruto! Please, wait!" Sasuke called after him. Jumping out after Naruto he caught up with him rather quickly. He always was faster than him.

Grabbing hold of his arm he pleaded. "Naruto, wait.

"Let go of me, teme! Don't touch me! I don't want to have anything to do with you right now!"

Sasuke dropped his hold on Naruto's arm and fell to his knees, watching Naruto run away. The words Naruto shouted- 'I don't want to have anything to do with you' -echoed over and over in his head, causing a single tear to roll down a pale cheek. It was quickly washed away by the sudden downpour that fell over the whole of Konoha. This time, it did nothing to lighten Sasuke's mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would definitely be some yaoi in the works, and please do not sue me. I do not even have a job, so it wouldn't be my fault if you wasted all your money on lawyers, only to get zip outta me in the end.  
Rated NC-17 - for later chapters

Chapter 5

Sasuke lay still for what seemed like forever in the rain. Seconds, minutes, hours, what did he care anymore, nothing mattered. He thought about going home, but he didn't consider it his home anymore. How was he supposed to go back to a place that would do nothing but haunt him with memories of his kitsune.

Kitsune . . .

Could he even call him that anymore?

Cold rain continued to pelt his face, but he didn't feel it. He was thoroughly soaked, something that would normally agitate him to no end. He hated being wet. Now, he could care less. Everything seemed so insignificant without him.

Without him there was no brightness or sunshine to chase away the demons that plagued his mind, his memories. Naruto had only been gone for a short time, but already he could feel the darkness taking over bit by bit. He was terrified. What would happen if it were to consume him like it had last time?

Sasuke couldn't let that happen. Unlike last time, Naruto wouldn't come to his rescue right before he was fully consumed, bringing his light in to chase away the darkness. If he let it take over him this time, there would be nothing left, and no one would be able to pull him back towards the light. Not even Naruto.

Sasuke picked himself up and began heading to the only place he had left to go . . .

Trees whirred by, branches stinging, and cutting skin, leaving welts that stung, but Naruto didn't care. The pain helped him forget. Forget that he had just lost his best friend; forget that he had just left the only place he had ever called home, and wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. Forget the feeling of emptiness and loss that now plagued his emotions. Also, to forget that he wanted Sasuke, too, but couldn't have him.

Upon hearing Sasuke's confession, Naruto prayed it wasn't true. He had been in love with Sasuke nearly as long as he had him, but new better than to act on his feelings. When he found out about their marriage, he had the only thing he could. When he received Sasuke's kisses, he wouldn't lash out, but would let Sasuke believe they weren't welcome in case Sasuke was doing it out of feeling, and not making fun of him. He couldn't let that happen. If Sasuke and him were to get together, what on earth would the village think? They would blame it all on Naruto. No more Uchiha's, no heir to continue on Sasuke's lineage or blood limit, and it would all be the demon's fault. No way would they accept him as Hokage then. No matter what Tsunade said. They'd wait until she died and elect a new Hokage, never giving him a second glance, and Naruto wouldn't blame them one bit.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Naruto stopped to take a breather. Finally allowing himself to feel everything he had been holding back.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered the look of pain on Sasuke's face. The pain he had put there for his own good. They could never be together, but Sasuke wouldn't hear it. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't care what everyone else thought, and though Naruto acted as if he didn't, he really and truly did. He wouldn't put Sasuke through the glares, the whispers. Wouldn't let things be thrown at Sasuke all because of him. Naruto knew what it could do to a person and he wouldn't, couldn't ever let it happen to Sasuke. He had been through enough already.

Tears still rolling down his cheeks, he headed towards the only country he hoped he was still welcome in . . .

Sasuke began heading back towards the ruins of the Uchiha estate, hoping there was somewhere still left there for him to stay. After the burning he had never gone back. There hadn't been a reason to.

The rain still continually hit his face, making his mood more miserable, when suddenly it stopped. Upon looking up he saw an umbrella towering over his head. Kakashi stood next to him, reading his usual orange Icha Icha Paradise. Seeing the orange made Sasuke's heart give a lurch at the remembrance of who always wore the color. However, even though it hurt, the bright color held the darkness back.

"So, he ran, huh?" Kakashi's question snapped Sasuke out of his reverie.

"Yes. Just like I said he would."

"Don't worry. He's coming back." Kakashi said flipping a page, acting as if his attention was full on the book.

"How would you know?" Sasuke let his hopes go up a bit, but only a little. Kakashi had been wrong the last time they had a conversation about Naruto.

"He said he would," he stated simply.

Sasuke thought back to everything Naruto had said that night. The only words he could truly remember were 'I don't want anything to do with you, right now'.

Right now . . .

This time, Sasuke understood without Kakashi having to spell it out for him.

"So you were eavesdropping, huh? Too easy of a skill for such a high level ninja to bother with, don't you think?"

"I happened to overhear, yes, and sometimes the simplest skills or tasks will save your life someday. Remember that Sasuke." Kakashi continues walking on, leaving Sasuke in the rain once again.

Kakashi met up with Iruka around the corner. Seeing that face made him smile from ear to ear.

"So, you think he understood?" Iruka questioned, falling into step next to Kakashi.

Kakashi placed a hand in his in reassurance. He knew that with Iruka being a teacher, he wanted to help his students as much as possible and in any way he could. That was all well and great, Kakashi had once told him. But sometimes, people needed to figure things out for themselves. This was one such time.

"They'll be fine. Just give them some time," he said, looking over at Iruka.

Iruka but his lower lip in doubt. The sight caused a surge of heat to spread through Kakashi's loins.

"Please, don't do that," Kakashi pleaded.

Iruka looked up in confusion, until he saw the blush on Kakashi's visible cheek. This in turn caused Iruka to blush quite openly. He couldn't help it. Kakashi was always doing or saying things that lit the teacher on fire. Not to mention the fact that he blushed easily and Kakashi knew it, so he was always trying things to get that flush to appear.

"That's it. We have to get home. Now." Kakashi pulled Iruka up in his arms and began speeding over the rooftops at a brisk pace.  
Iruka just smiled and blushed harder.

Sasuke saw Kakashi soar over his head with his former teacher in his arms and smirked, shaking his head. 'Well, at least they're happy,' he thought as he continued his walk to the estate.

Sasuke decided before reaching his old home that he was no longer going to let the demons of the past haunt him. He needed to be stronger than that for when Naruto came back. If he ever did. Either way, Sasuke was going to be ready for anything, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

Upon reaching the dilapidated ruins he began searching for a place to keep him dry. Seeing the moonlight glint upon something, he pushed aside some rubble to see a metal door that led underground around in the area where the kitchens would have been.

'The wine cellar,' he thought, amused at his find. It would do. He opened the hatch and began descending down the stairs. Dust filled his nostrils making him sneeze. It needed to be cleaned, and clearing out the rows upon rows of clan wine would take awhile, but once done, it would be bigger than Naruto's apartment.  
Right now though, all he wanted was to sleep and forget the events of the evening. He swept off a spot on the floor, causing another sneeze. It was still dirty, but it was dry and quiet. He had slept on worse, and on more than one occasion. Lying down on his back, he put his arm over his eyes, hearing and understanding Naruto's words.

'I don't want to have anything to do with you right now'

Right now . . .

Tears slipped down the Uchiha's face, unseen in the darkness.

Right now . . .

Naruto began settling down for the night high off of the ground in a thick branch. He was halfway to his destination.

Sand country.

Since becoming the Kazekage, Naruto had not given Gaara a visit. He decided now would be a good time. It would be unexpected, but Gaara seemed to like the unexpected sometimes. There really wasn't much you could tell with Gaara besides the fact that he liked killing. Which Naruto hoped he had toned that down a bit once he was the Kazekage. He knew how many great responsibilities being the leader of your people gave you. Tsunade had drilled it into his head too many times to count.

But she wouldn't be able to anymore.

Not for awhile at least. Naruto just had to wait until Sasuke fell out of love with him. Surely with all the fan girls, and even the few fan boys, Sasuke could find someone better than him. Right?

Naruto's heart sank at the image of Sasuke happy with another. He shook his head to rid himself of the image. It was the way it had to be. They could never be together.

Ever.

Naruto squirmed around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. It had been awhile since he had had to sleep in a tree since his Hokage lessons. Finally getting settled, he closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing. In his mind he could hear Sasuke's whispered confession.

'I love you, my little kitsune'

Kitsune . . .

A strong wind blew through the canopy, taking with it a few freshly fallen tears.

Kitsune . . .

Sasuke awoke, his back screaming at him. Opening his eyes he almost didn't recognize his surroundings until the memories of last night swamped his mind. He pushed them aside. Much needed to be done today, and if he thought about Naruto, nothing would get accomplished. Much as he wanted to think of his kitsune, he couldn't. At least not right now.

Standing up and brushing himself off, he felt his way to the stairs. Pushing the door open, the sunlight hit directly in his eyes, causing him to be blinded temporarily. Looking up again he saw a vision of Naruto, smiling brightly and leaning over with an outstretched hand to help him up, but when he blinked it was gone. Just like Naruto was in real life.

Sasuke couldn't keep doing this to himself. He didn't know how long he was going to have to wait for him, but if Naruto was all he was going to see or think about he would be crazy by the end of the week.

Shaking his head and closing the hatch, he began a slow pace towards the village square. He would buy everything he needed before starting on cleaning and clearing out the cellar, if only because he was dreading doing it. Cleaning was not one of his favorite past times, but he understood it needed to be done and accepted it as a part of life. Sure he could hire someone to do it for him, but then everyone in the village would know that the great Uchiha Sasuke, with all his power, fame, and fortune was choosing to live in a wine cellar. That just wouldn't do.

Passing Ichiraku's, he stopped when he saw another vision of Naruto sitting at his usual stool, bowl upon empty bowl stacked up in front of him, rubbing his stomach in contentment and giving his wide grin at him. A thumbs up sign indicated he was full. Naruto always did that after he asked him if he was done.

Sasuke picked up the pace, heading to the supermarket. He needed cleaning supplies and light bulbs, having found out the ones in the cellar were busted.  
After grabbing his cleaning products he headed over to the isle in which the light bulbs were, passing the magazine rack where he saw Naruto holding up the newest edition of his favorite manga, a pout on his lower lip, begging Sasuke to buy it for him. Sasuke could never refuse that face, and Naruto seemed to know it. Seeing this made Sasuke walk over and grab the newest manga. He would have them all waiting for Naruto when he came back.

Grabbing the light bulbs he headed towards the checkout, frowning upon seeing the girl squealing, waiting for Sasuke to come closer so she could wait on him.

'Great, another fan girl,' he thought with dismay.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" the girl greeted him cheerfully. Sasuke grunted in return.

"You know, I heard the strangest news this morning, it'll be $8.35, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go eat somewhere and - talk -about- it-" the girl stopped watching Sasuke leave. He left his cash on the counter, and walked out of the store, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the girls babbling.

Bag in hand, Sasuke headed over to the hardware store. He was going to need paint, and lots of it. Heading towards the paint mixer, he spotted the attendant tapping his fingers on the counter and looking very bored.

Approaching the man, he told him the color he needed and then prepared to wait. His thoughts of were to go next were interrupted by the sound of the machine shaking the can and the mans voice yelling to be heard over it.

"You know, this color reminds me of the demon kid." Sasuke could feel himself beginning to get angry.

"I heard he just up and left, abandoning all his duties as the next Hokage. Good riddance, if you ask me. Never wanted that filthy animal to be Hokage anyway."

Sasuke saw red. Jumping over the counter, he grabbed the man by the collar, and began lowering his head towards the violently shaking can of paint.

"Get this and get it now! He's coming back! And when he does he's going to be the best Hokage you've ever seen! Got that! Good. I want you, since you have such a wonderful way with words, to tell everyone that if I hear anyone, and I mean anyone saying anything but good about Naruto, that's right, the demon has a name, that I will personally hunt them down myself! And whenever they are found it won't be a pretty sight! Understand!"

The man shook his head, terror written all over his now sweating face.

"Good." Sasuke stood the man back up. "Now make my paint and keep your mouth shut until I leave."

Sasuke walked out of the hardware store with five gallons of free paint and an included dolly to roll it out with. He was more than satisfied. The dolly would come in handy later, when he bought his new mattress. He couldn't go back to get the old one. That would be too much for him to handle. Though he would pay for Naruto's rent, so that when he decided to come back he would still have his home.

It started raining on his way back to the estate to drop the paint off so he could use the dolly for other things. He decided to take the quickest way there, which meant passing up the apartment. When he saw the window for Naruto's bedroom, Naruto was in front of it, in his pajamas, scowling at the rain.

He moved past it as fast as he could.

Later that day when he had everything he needed he began cleaning out the cellar, wondering what to do with all the wine, when a thought hit him about how much Tsunade would probably be willing to pay for vintage Uchiha wine. He smiled evilly. No sense in letting it go to waste.

A few hours later, Sasuke sat on the ground outside his now cleaned out cellar, forearms on his knees, breathing heavily. It wasn't sparring, but it still gave him a workout. He had all the wine boxed up and ready to be sent to Tsunade who had been more than willing to pay Sasuke's price. She wasn't too happy however, about Sasuke's explanation of what had happened to Naruto, but cheered up rather quickly when he told her he was coming back.

Getting back up, he grabbed his cleaning materials and headed back down the stairs for the hundredth time that day. He had been counting to keep his mind off of other things. Once done cleaning, he dragged the five gallons of orange paint downstairs, prepared for the worst part of his day.

Orange was never a color Sasuke would've picked out for himself, but after seeing Kakashi's book he knew he needed it to keep his darkness at bay. It would be hard having to look at it everyday, and try not to remember all the things he didn't want to forget, but would have to put aside for now if he was going to try and go on without him for awhile. It would help him never forget though, which Sasuke wouldn't ever do regardless. He couldn't.

Walls painted, mattress set up on an empty, flat wine rack recovered in new linens, and a dresser full of new clothes, Sasuke sat down on his new bed and stared at the other end of the cellar where he had made a makeshift kitchen. Half fridge, portable stove, an island with a stool made from bits of good wood found from the rubble above his head. In another corner was a small T.V. with newly purchased couch. All that was missing was a shower since he had bought a portable toilet as well, which he wasn't happy about having to use, but he couldn't put a bathroom down here without having everyone knowing where he was staying. Right now, he wanted his privacy, and he was sure he could pop over to Kakashi's to shower when needed. He just hoped he didn't pop in at the wrong time.

Finally deciding his work was finished he lay down for some well deserved rest, the fresh smell of paint invading his nostrils as he dreamed of Naruto.

Kakashi, finally deciding that Sasuke wasn't coming out again, leapt out of his hiding spot and sped back towards Iruka, still smiling over Sasuke's choice in paint color.

Naruto was settling down in his guest bedroom, having just gotten back from a tour of the village by the Kazekage himself. Many people steered clear of their path, and at first Naruto had thought it was him until Gaara assured him it wasn't.

"It's me. It seems they're still afraid of me even after all this time."

During their tour, Naruto had even found a ramen stand with great miso pork. Not as good as Ichiraku's. None would ever compare, but still good nonetheless.

Even more unexpected was seeing Lee. Apparently Lee and Gaara were the best of friends now that Gaara had taken the time to get to know the first person ever to land a hit on him, instead of trying to kill him. Somehow, Naruto suspected they were much more than they led him to believe, but if they were happy together, then he was happy for them. He was just glad he wouldn't wake up to any weird noises since their room they shared together was at the end of the hall.

Gaara had been surprised when Naruto told him how long he intended to stay, even let a little of the emotion show on his usually stoic face, but happily agreed telling him he was welcome for as long as he wanted. This pleased Naruto, he was in debt up to his eyeballs for Gaara allowing him to stay for free, so when he asked if there was anything he could do in return, all Gaara said was, "Just keep Lee company when I need him out of my hair during my duties. Also, just be a friend. A normal friend. None of this Kazekage sir, just call me Gaara and treat me as a normal person."

This caused surprise to show on Naruto's face. He'd never been asked to be someone's friend before. Not that it would be hard. He liked Gaara, he was a good guy once you got past the fact that he liked to kill (which he had toned down majorly). It was Lee that was going to be hard to keep entertained. He was always going a mile a minute. Sometimes even too much for Naruto to keep up with.

Naruto agreed. Everything was settled as Naruto settled himself under the blue blankets. They reminded him of Sasuke's shirt that he always wore, and he couldn't help but think of him. He had tried so hard not to think of him all day, but he kept popping in his head when he wasn't welcomed, just like he had at the apartment. When Naruto had seen this particularly deadly looking weapon set in a window at a shop, he thought of Sasuke and how he knew it would please him. A little boy with coal black hair and eyes ran past Naruto, brushing his leg, and chasing after a little blond haired boy. He could have sworn it was Sasuke as a child.  
He was everywhere, even at the ramen stand he would have bet money (he was picking up Tsunade's bad habits) he heard him ask if he was done, and as usual, he gave a big thumbs up sign, only to let his hand fall slowly in his lap when he looked over and saw a stranger instead of Sasuke.

Naruto just wanted to forget, and hoped Sasuke would forget him as he slowly fell asleep, unwillingly dreaming of the little child with coal black eyes and hair.

He awoke the next morning to a servant bringing in his breakfast. French toast and eggs. Naruto almost broke down right there. It was exactly the same breakfast he had made Sasuke that morning . . .

"Um, I appreciate the offer, but is there anything else I could possibly get to eat, please?" he asked looking down at the covers he was fiddling with between his fingers.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,' he told himself.

"Of course, dearie! Just tell me what it is you would like and I'll have it brought right up!" said the maidservant. She looked to be about in her late sixties, gray hair, wrinkles, grandma-like qualities.

"Anything but that will be fine. I'm sorry, it's just that brings up bad memories for me," he said finally getting a good look at the old woman.

"Of course, dear! You just get refreshed and changed and by the time you're done, I'll be back."

She was right. Naruto had showered, changed and combed his hair which usually never helped it and had just begun to put on his hitai-ate when the old woman came bustling back with a hot tray of ham, biscuits and gravy and a tall glass of milk. Naruto's stomach growled at the sight of it.

When he was done eating, he brushed his teeth and was ready to start his day. Stepping outside into the hallway, he looked around for Gaara or Lee. They weren't out there. He began wondering if it was considered proper to just up and knock on the Kazekage's door, when he remembered Gaara telling him to just treat him like a normal person.

He trudged down the carpeted hallway, looking out the windows. He could see a sandstorm coming towards the village from quite a ways away and scowled at it. Hopefully, it wouldn't reach the village at all. Naruto hated being cooped up inside. He needed his freedom.

When he reached Gaara and Lee's bedroom door he had just raised a fist to knock when he heard a conversation taking heat on the other side.

"But Gaara!" whined Lee, "I was hoping to get to spend the day with you"

Naruto took a step back. He shouldn't be eavesdropping but he had never heard Lee whine like that before, and it was rather humorous. He stepped back up to the door.

"That's too bad. I have too many meetings today, and besides, Naruto just got here, and he looks like he could use a friend right now. Spend some time with him."

"Oh, very well. If you say so my love."

'My love?' thought Naruto. He knew it. He tried to stifle a giggle, but wasn't doing a very great job at it.

"I will show him that youth is too fleeting to be wasted on anything but wonderful feelings."

"Good. Why don't you answer the door and tell him yourself, he's right on the other side."

Busted.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed. "Come. Let us head out and enjoy our youth before the storm hits!"

"But how did you-?" Naruto asked.

Lee jerked his thumb behind him, directing it at Gaara.

"He always knows."

That made sense.

Naruto and Lee had a few hours to kill before the storm would hit, but neither one could think of anything to do, so they mostly walked while talking of the past. It felt good to Naruto to catch up with old friends.

"So how's Sasuke?" questioned Lee.

"I'd rather not talk about him right now."

"But Naruto? You and he are best friends, are you not?"

Naruto was saved from answering the question when a drunk stumbled between them.

"Is that stuff really that good to make people purposely want to end up like that?" Lee asked pointing at the fallen drunk.

"You've never drank before?" Naruto was shocked when Lee shook his head no.

Oh, this was gonna be good . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, peoples. Next chapter. This one is really more of a filler chapter, but don't kill me, I promise to have the next one up tomorrow if it's at all poosible. Reviews are appreciated, and no I don't own Naruto, only in my dreams. So, enjoy the wonderful yaoi!

Chapter 6

The smell of week old chinese takeout food permeated Sasuke's nostrils as he lay on his couch in his wine cellar made home.

358, 359, 360, 361, 362 . . .

Sasuke was counting the cracks in the ceiling, the static from the T.V. casting flickering shadows over his face. He scratched his jaw and for the first time felt 7 day old stubble, turning beard. Never before had he felt that. He always shaved before anything offending could pop out of his skin. What was he doing to himself?

Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing. He was hiding out. When Tsunade had told him that there were no missions, and to check back next week, Sasuke hid from the world, once again. He hadn't left in a week, his toilet really needed emptying, and a shower was calling his name somewhere. His orange walls screamed at him to do something with himself. It was almost as if he were here, finally, six months later, yelling at Sasuke like he had him about the whole Hokage thing.

"What are you doing with yourself, Sasuke?" he could hear Naruto's voice ask him in his mind.

"You don't really think I'd want you, looking like that do you?"

He knew Naruto was right. What if he was to walk out right now and bump into him looking like a big bum?

Picking himself up off the couch, he picked up the now molding Chinese food, the smell nearly gagging him, and threw it out. Taking the portable toilet with him up the stairs, his nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell. Pushing open the hatch, he saw Kakashi standing at the top reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yo," he said in his familiar greeting.

Sasuke let his anger show plainly.

"What do you want?" he questioned, emptying out his toilet. Sasuke wasn't happy about Kakashi knowing where he lived, but if he had to pick anyone to know about it, it would be him. In fact, the only reason Kakashi found out where he was staying was because Sasuke had told him in a drunken fit he had had a couple of months ago. He had tumbled, literally into Kakashi's apartment, calling him a liar for saying Naruto would come back. Sasuke then proceeded to break down in front of the perverted man right when Iruka walked through the door behind him. So now, two people had seen the famous Uchiha cry, which Sasuke said they weren't real tears, and didn't count seeing as how he was drunk.

Both Kakashi and Iruka just shook their heads whenever Sasuke said this as if saying, "Yeah, okay Sasuke. Whatever you say."

Dipping his toilet in the stream near his estate, Sasuke began cleaning his now empty toilet.

"Tsunade sent me to get you, seeing as how I'm the only one who knows how to find you nowadays. Speaking of which, where have you been? I haven't seen you for about-" Kakashi was interrupted

"A week, and I haven't been anywhere," Sasuke said acidly. He did not feel like company.

"You need to get out more, Sasuke," Kakashi said, putting his nose back into his book. "Anywho, go see Tsunade, but clean up first. You look like shit warmed over," he said waving over his shoulder bye.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered under his breath, as he walked back down the cellar steps.

Changing his clothes, shaving and brushing his teeth, he decided he would have to shower after he saw Tsunade. If Kakashi was sent to get him, Tsunade was in a rush and didn't want to be kept waiting. Tsunade could be quite the tyrant is she was kept waiting too long. Sasuke had seen it before with Kakashi, him constantly being late, and it wasn't pretty.

Finally clearing the forest that surrounded the estate, he would never use the gates in case someone should see him, he began roof skipping until he reached Tsunade's office. Jumping through the opoen window, he signaled a hello to the anbu guard standing on the roof above it. Landing with ease, he settled himself in the chair when Tsunade signaled for him to do so.

"Well, Sasuke. I assume you're wondering why I have summoned you here, right?"

Sasuke meerly nodded his head. Sure it was rude to do with the Hokage, but he didn't feel much like talking. Besides, Tsunade would get over it.

"I've decided to give you a vacation, Sasuke. Seeing as how there aren't any missions for your talents, plus the fact that the last two missions you were on were botched. Not beyond repair, but enough to where I think you deserve a break for now. If only to pick yourself up and get your life back on track."

Sasuke was so furious he was seeing red. He clenched his hands so tightly he could feel blood where his fingernails began piercing his skin. Sasuke unclenched them slowly. She was right. His last two missions were botched, if only because, as fate would have it, both people he was assigned to kill happened to have blond hair and striking blue eyes, which had him for a second compairing them to Naruto. Those seconds cost him.

"You're right. I apologize," Sasuke said, staring at his feet.

Tsunade was taken aback. Never before or never would she have thought that the Uchiha would apologize to her. Or anyone else for that matter.

"If only I knew he was okay," Sasuke murmered to himself so lightly he hadn't intended for Tsunade to hear him.

"He's fine. I received a letter from him yesterday." Tsunade beamed.

Sasuke was now the one to be taken aback. Naruto wrote her a letter! Why hadn't he received one? 'Duh, Sasuke,' he thought to himself.

Jumping out of his chair he placed both hands flat on Tsunade's desk and peered over at her before she could blink.

"Where is he!" he questioned. Tsunade could see the fear and anticipation, worry and sadness in the Uchiha's brooding eyes. It was almost enough to make Tsunade tell him. Almost.

"I am not allowed to reveal that informa-"

"So help me, Tsunade!" Sasuke said, grabbing her by the shoulders, until he realized his mistake.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha, thankful for the darkness so no one would be able to see the fist sized bruises that now adorned his pale jaw, nose, and eye.

"Damn woman," he mumbled, and then cursed when a pain ran through his jaw.

He had to get his hands on that letter. He had to. If only to find out, and truly know for himself that Naruto was okay. That he was somewhere safe and warm, and not in the arms of another . . .

Tsunade took out Naruto's letter and placed it directly on the top of her desk. She knew the Uchiha would come looking for it, and rather than him rifling through all her important documents and leaving her desk a mess for Shizune to find in the morning, she decided this option was the best. Plus, if Naruto were to ask, she could truly say she had told him nothing. It was perfect.

Upon seeing the Hokage leave her office and head to the nearest bar, Sasuke began his search. Getting past the anbu guards was no problem since he worked with them and knew their weaknesses. It was disabling Tsunade's trap that took him the longest.

Finally disabling the offending thing, he slipped in cautiously, knowing he would never be able to look at a can of spray paint again. Her desk was the most obvious place to start. Heading over and peering down at it, he saw a letter on the top of a pile of completed mission reports, and it wasn't placed there casually. Sasuke knew she had left it there for him, knowing he would come for it.

"Clever woman," he whispered to the darkness, picking up the letter and opening it faster than the eye could see. Placing it under his nose, he breathed in deeply, just catching a whiff of his love, who happened to smell like sunshine, and ironicly, oranges. Looking for an address indicating where Naruto would be, he found none. The only indication of anyone who was with him was Lee, but that didn't make sense. Wasn't Lee still in Konoha? Sure, Sasuke hadn't seen him around, but then he hadn't gone out much except for necessities. Plus it wasn't as if he and Lee were the best of friends who knew where each other was at all times. 

He would have to ask Gai. Much as he didn't want to, the green clad man would be the only one he could think of that would know. Wonderful.

Putting the letter unwilling back in it's original state, he retraced his steps and set Tsunade's trap back in place, shuddering when he touch the paint can, getting by the anbu guards as easily as he had gotten in. It was too late now to head by Gai's place.

Sasuke stopped and realized he had no idea where Gai lived. 'Great,' he thought. Now he would have to ask Kakashi, and that surely meant questions. He sighed as he headed over to Kakashi's place whom he had found out was a night owl, which was why he was chronically late for everything. Hopefully, he would be able to get a shower in as well. He could smell his own stench, and he knew that that was bad.

Kakashi kissed his eager chuunin once again, passionately, trying to pour all the love he felt for the blushing man into the kiss.

Iruka moaned wantonly, feeling Kakashi's tongue explore his mouth with fervor, as if trying to map out the wet cavern. Iruka didn't care, he was trying to do the same.

Kakashi moved his tongue in the actions of what he really wanted to be doing to the teacher. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing from the way Iruka was writhing underneath him, and Kakashi loved every movement.

Unbuttoning his jacket, Kakashi placed a hand under Iruka's shirt, feeling the taut muscles beginning to sweat. Toying with a nipple, he got the reaction he wanted when Iruka moaned in his mouth, hand grasping his silver hair, and back arching off the couch to press himself further into Kakashi's hand. In doing so, their groins met, causing both to seperate from their kiss at the delicious friction.

Kakashi hissed as Iruka arched his back again, higher, wanting more of the wonderful feeling. He wanted it too.

"Iruka," he moaned huskily, looking in his eyes.

Iruka's breath was erratic as he pleaded through his eyes for Kakashi to continue on with his actions on his body. Kakashi was good at what he did, and it only left Iruka wanting more every time he saw the lazy jounin.

Kakashi obliged, placing a hand behind Iruka's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, his other hand traveling ever farther south until he reached the waist of Iruka's pants. Undoing button and zipper faster than he could with the shortest hand seal, he placed a hand inside, fingers ghosting over the teacher's large erection.

Iruka moaned louder, lifting his lower half off of the couch to press Kakashi's hand harder against himself. 

"Kakashi," he whispered breathily. "Please," Iruka's face contorted in pleasure, in need.

"As you wish," Kakashi said, leaning in to kiss Iruka breathless, and continue his torture on the man with his pale hand.

When he was nearly at Iruka's lips, when a loud knock reverberated throught the living room.

Kakashi groaned openly, letting his head fall on Iruka's chest in annoyance. Why him? Why now? 

Iruka could only blush at the thought of the person just walking in and catching him in this most uncompromising position.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi said, giving him a peck on the cheek and squeezing his manhood, making Iruka bite his fist in order to stiffle his moan.

'Damn that man,' thought Iruka, zipping and buttoning back up all his clothes just in case Kakashi's guest decided to come in. It was the last thing he needed for someone to walk in and see him like that. Especially if it were to be a student, or a parent, which suddenly Iruka thought was impossible for a parent to be visiting Kakashi. Oh, well. Better safe than sorry.

Kakashi opened the door to find Sasuke outside, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance at having to wait a whole minute before someone had answered the door.

"What do you want?" Kakashi said in a hurry hoping to get Sasuke to leave so he could get back to molesting a certain chuunin teacher.

"I need to ask a question, and I was wondering if I could take a shower. I smell."

Sasuke saw Kakashi sigh in defeat. It was then that he thought maybe Iruka was here and he had just interrupted something as Kakashi opened the door wider and stepping aside in invitation to the young man.

Sasuke stepped in and walked down the small hallway, looking to his right, he saw Iruka blushing feverishly, one hand rubbing the back of his head as he waved to him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" he said cheerily, with a cheesy grin.

"Hn." Sasuke now knew for a fact he had interrupted something.

"What's your question?" asked Kakashi coming up behind the young man, nearly startling him.

"I need to know where Gai sensei lives," Sasuke blurted out, praying that Kakashi wouldn't question his need to see the overbearing man.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised in wonder. "Oh?"

"Please, Kakashi, don't-"

"Why would you need to know?"

"I just do."

Kakashi realized he wouldn't be getting any more out of Sasuke when his arms folded across his chest in defiance.

"Very, well the-"

"I need to find Lee," Sasuke blurted out, surprising Kakashi.

"Lee? But, he's in Sand country," said Iruka, confused as to why Sasuke needed to find the green monster.

"Sand country?" Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison.

"Yeah. Apparently, Gaara invited him for an extended visit."

'Thank God,' Sasuke thought. 'Now I don't have to see Gai. And Naruto, he's in Sand country? Why would he go there?'

"Well, there ya go. Now hurry up and take your shower. You're starting to stink up my apartment," Kakashi said, breaking Sasuke of his thought.

Sasuke walked off towards the bathroom. Showers always helped him think and that was exactly what he needed to do. Divesting himself of his clothes, he stepped into the tub, the hard cold ceramic made goosebumps spread throughout his body. Turning the water on, he got the temperature just right and pulled the knob, feeling the hot jets of water hit his back, washing away all the grime from the past week.

Back in the living room Kakashi was trying his damndest to get Iruka back in an uncompromising position.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said in his most stern teacher voice.

Kakashi pouted as he pulled his hand back out from under the teacher's shirt.

"But, he's in the shower," Kakashi whined. His pants were tight in his nether regions, begging for him to unstrain himself. Oh, how he wanted to see that pleasured look on Iruka's face. Have him writhing underneath him, begging for more as he drove-

"Kakashi!" Iruka hollered louder, slapping away his hand and pushing Kakashi's head away from his neck that he had latched onto without even knowing it. 

"Uungh!" Kakashi groaned as he let his head fall back onto the top of the couch, praying fervently that Sasuke would hurry up so he could mercilessly tease and molest the tanned man sitting next to him. He was just thankful Iruka hadn't left yet because of Kakashi's wandering body parts.

Rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation, he heard the water shut off.

"Thank, God!" Kakashi yelled, standing up and raising his hands in the air in triumph.

"That's rude, Kakashi," Iruka stated, lecturing.

"I know, but I want you sooo bad," he said, his lips brushing over the now blushing man's cheek.

Pushing against his chest, Iruka said, "Well, if you love me like you say you do, you can wait until Sasuke leaves. Now, be good and maybe I'll reward you for it." Iruka crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep Kakashi's hands from 'accidentally' slipping up his shirt again.

Kakashi sat on the couch, hands under his thighs to show Iruka just how good of a student he could be. The thought of a reward was more than enough to get good behaviour out of Iruka's new student, especially if it came from the teacher himself. Kakashi could see his 'reward' now. Iruka ever so slowly kissing his neck, heading south to playfully nip at his nipples before going even lower, headed towards-

"I'm leaving," Sasuke stated plainly, not really caring if anyone heard him. He was on a mission.

"Good bye, Sasuke!" Iruka waved. 

Sasuke saw Kakashi sitting on his hands and decided he didn't want to know why. Shaking his head at the man he said, "Thanks," as he headed towards the door.

"No, thank you," Sasuke thought he heard right before he closed the door. He moved away from the apartment fast, not wanting to hear anymore of what would be going on now that he left.

Upon reaching his home, he was trying to decide what to pack. While in the shower, he had decided he couldn't wait to see Naruto any longer. He was going on a vacation, and he didn't plan to come back emptyhanded.

Okay, peoples, I hope you enjoyed, and yes there was a bit of Kaka/Iru since I happen to also be a fan of that pairing as well. Next chapter should be up soon, so remember to look for that as well as review to let me know how I am doing so far. Just try not to be too brutal.  
SasuNaruJunkie 


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS HEADING BEFORE CONTINUING! IMPORTANT!  
Okay peoples. There IS a LEMON in here. I decided to repost it with the lemon since peoples asked for it so if YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON SKIP OVER IT! I will put a warning up before it comes up, and just as a warning THIS IS A M/M YAOI LEMON, if you don't know what that is close your eyes and run away! So, I hope everyone enjoys this one, and please don't kill me for the ending! I promise it will get better! Please review! 

Chapter 7

Everything was a blur . . .

Partial pieces of images flashed through Sasuke's mind. A whirr of blond locks here, a wide, full grin there. Sunshine was everywhere.

Then came the darkness. Angry eyes, a scowl of distaste. Storm clouds came thundering in, blocking out the sun, making the world seem small.

Sasuke took another swig of the clan wine he had held back for himself. He really wasn't much of a drinker, but right now all he wanted was to forget. Forget everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. Forget the world outside exsisted. Forget him. . .

Letting the bottle fall from his fingers, it hit the floor, falling on its side, spilling some of the contents on the floor. Sasuke didn't care or notice, he was too wrapped up in the images that kept floating in and out of his mind. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto . . . They were all of him. Him and his goddamn sunshine. . .

Sasuke picked the bottle back up and hurled it across the room. It connected with the wall, shards splattering across the floor in bits that would no doubt wound any foot that dared trespass over them. The red wine dripped down the orange walls like blood, making Sasuke see more images. Images of times long ago when the darkness engulfed him, draging him down to its endless depths.

Sasuke's knees buckled. He fell to the floor, dizzy and disoriented. Nothing made sense anymore. Everytime he felt the cool almost inviting darkness, he would see the orange walls all around him, pulling him back up just enough so he wouldn't fall completely. It wouldn't work forever. Eventually it would be powerless to pull him back up.

Sasuke was scared.

For the first time in his life he was truly afraid of the darkness.

He could see it all over again. Every event played over in his mind. He gripped the sides of his head, not wanting to remember, wanting to forget. But he couldn't. How could he ever forget the sunshine he had seen in the smile when he first saw him again after six months of seperation.

There he was, his kitsune, walking down the street, Lee by his side, no doubt laughing at one of Naruto's antics. Sasuke's heart warmed at the sight as he peered over the corner of the building, not wanting him to know he was there just yet. He wanted to soak up the sight of him as much as he could. His legs were screaming at him to run and take him in his arms and never let him go. To keep him there to cherish, and love like no other could. Then his legs yelled at him to run over and kick the shit out of the guy who had just walked up and dared lay his hands on his kitsune.

What the hell! Who was this guy! Didn't he know he was putting his hands on the famous Uchiha Sasuke's spouse!

Before leaving, Sasuke had went to a jeweler's and bought a pair of rings. The perfect match for him and Naruto. His was on his finger, Naruto's was in his pocket, being kept until the right moment when he would tell Naruto how he truly felt, that he wanted to stay married with him until they grew old, and would prove he meant it by presenting him with the ring that matched his. It was all planned perfectly in his head, til this walking dead man came up and linked his arm with Naruto's.

Waiting for Naruto's reaction to be one of displeasure (surely?), he only saw him smile openly into the dark eyes of the stranger.

Sasuke turned around, leaning on the edge of the building, breath coming in gasps, as he saw red.

He would murder him. That guy looking loveingly into Naruto's eyes, and Naruto just smiling back at him.

What Sasuke didn't see was Naruto putting his other arm through Lee's as he began dragging them down the street towards the ramen stand indicating that he was hungry and wanted to eat with his two new best friends.

When Sasuke looked back over at the spot where Naruto had been he only saw sand swirling up to be trampled down by passerby's feet.

Damn. He was gone.

The red slowly began to fade, but the anger didn't. He knew Naruto probably wouldn't want to speak or even see him again if he just came out of nowhere and beat the guy to a bloody pulp. He didn't want that. He had to keep his cool if he were to ever to confront Naruto.

Naruto could feel his prescence. He was close. Too close. Sasuke was loosing his touch. Usually it took Naruto much longer to feel his chakra, but it was pulsing out in waves that screamed for Naruto to find him and kiss him senseless, tell him he was sorry for ever leaving. However he knew he couldn never do that. They could never be.

Naruto was now hurting inside which instantly warranted a big cheesy grin to be plastered on his face so everyone would think otherwise. Cracking a joke, Lee began to laughing as he now felt his eyes upon him, but from where?

Interrupting his thoughts was Hiroyuki, who slipped his arm through Naruto's, much to his displeasure, but he couldn't show that either. He just hoped Sasuke didn't come barreling out of nowhere and start pounding Hiro's face in.

Hiro was a good guy, if a little cold at times. He was funny, cute in the way he reminded Naruto of Sasuke with his dark hair and eyes. He was a good friend. Lately however, Hiro had been indicating that he wanted much more than just a friendship to which Naruto had politely been trying to decline, rather than his usual brashness of just telling him to 'Fuck off!'. He was a good friend not only to him, but to Lee as well and he didn't want to ruin it because of his big mouth.

Naruto felt it then. The anger that permeated the air that could belong only to a certain Uchiha and he knew he had to get Hiro and Lee away. Fast.

Linking his other arm with Lee's, he began pulling them down the street, faking hunger and smiling cheesily all the way to the ramen stand with his two laughing friends in tow.

He knew he had just escaped barely, when he began ordering his food, no longer feeling the hot, pulsing anger. Naruto was hoping Sasuke would see that he was fine and be on his way, but somehow he had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. Nothing would be that easy with Sasuke anymore . . .

A cheesy grin was once again plastered all over his tanned face as he began slurping his ramen.

Sasuke sat on a rooftop that overlooked nearly the whole of the village. Normally, he would be able to find Naruto by his chakra, it being so different from all the others, but he couldn't feel so much as a sliver of it. Naruto had gotten better at hiding. How Sasuke wished he hadn't.

Searching for him all day, everyone he asked said that had just missed his kitsune. Naruto seemed to be always two steps ahead of him, as if he knew he were here and was deliberately hiding from him. Naruto had gotten better at that too. Usually his loud mouth and bright clothes would stand out like a sore thumb, but Sasuke hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of him for hours, and now the sun was beginning to set.

'Damn,' thought Sasuke, as he watched the sun set even lower on the horizon. He was hot and tired and still needed to find a decent place to stay. Deciding tomorrow was another day, he headed off to find a hotel, all the while still feeling for that unique chakra.

Sasuke was thoroughly fed up. He had been playing cat and mouse with his kitsune now for three days. Any lesser man would've gone home, but Sasuke was determined. He would find his kitsune if it took him the rest of his life. He was sincerely praying it would never take that long, but with Naruto, you just never knew. That fox was always full of surprises.

He had seen the man who had touched his kitsune, and considered confronting him which involved many kinds of torture, but knew that would lead to too many questions so Sasuke meerly followed him, only to end up at the end of the day without having seen Naruto again.

He confronted the man, meaning to only ask a few questions about where Naruto stayed. Tapping him on the shoulder, Hiro spun around, eyebrow raised in annoyance. He was about to ask when Hiro poked him with a kunai, causing his world too go black.

Hiro waited for the smoke to clear, before he shook his head and rolled his eyes at the stupidity of clones . . .

Naruto decided finally to leave the Kazekage's home after three days of being cooped up. He hadn't wanted to leave for fear of running into Sasuke, but he sent a clone out to hopefully keep him from finding his true whereabouts.

Right now though he just couldn't take it anymore. There were still a few hours left of sunlight and he was craving some fresh cooked ramen. Finally stepping outside he heaved in a big gulp of fresh air.

It felt good.

A real grin dominated his features as he headed out. Right outside the gates, he ran into Hiro, waving at him to join him.

"Hey, Naruto! Come on! I'll treat you to some ramen!"

Naruto wasn't about to turn that down since he was headed that way anyway, only now he didn't have to empty his wallet. Running to catch up with Hiro he saw his clone rounding the corner. Quickly he pushed Hiro down a sidestreet, not wanting hiim to see it. He really didn't feel like explaining his situation to anyone.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Hiro asked, flabbergasted as to why he was being forcibly pushed in the opposite direction.

"Ma, ma, my legs need a stretch. Let's take the long way," Naruto said in a quick cover up.

"O-okay," Hiro replied, eyebrows furrowed. He knew Naruto was lying, but he wasn't going to push it. He had a plan to carry through, and he didn't want anything to jeopardize it.

After ordering their food and sitting down to eat, Naruto could feel Hiro's dark eyes watching him like prey. He could have sworn it was Sasuke staring at him like he used to at Ichiraku's. It was unsettling and Naruto didn't care for it.

"So, Hiro. What have you been up to lately?" Naruto questioned, trying to get him to stop staring at him like the Uchiha he was trying to hide from.

"Oh, you know, this and that. What about you? I haven't seen you around for awhile. You been hiding or something?"

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen as Hiro hit the nail on the head. Did he know? He couldn't, could he? No, it was impossible.

"Na, I've just been helping Gaara out with a few things," he answered sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn."

A very Sasuke like answer. Naruto had to quit comparing Hiro to Sasuke. He would go crazy.

"Hey, I was wondering, could I possibly talk with you? I need to ask you a few questions," Hiro dived into his ramen almost as if he were embarassed.

Naruto knew already what he wanted to talk about, and he wasn't interested. He wanted the only person in the world he believed he couldn't have. Naruto stayed quiet, searching for and excuse to give Hiro.

"I promise it won't take long, and I will be real brief. I know Gaara probably still has some things for you to do," Hiro said pleadingly.

Naruto sighed in defeat. He might as well talk to him. Once Hiro set his mind on something he usually got it. He was much like Sasuke in that matter too.

Gah! He did it again! He had to stop, now.

"Very well, go ahead."

"Oh, not here of course. Could we maybe swing by my place?"

Naruto was skeptical about this but meerly nodded his head in agreement, his mouth to full of ramen to answer.

"Great!" Hiro cried enthusiastically.

Naruto was starting to wonder how he was going to let Hiro down easily. He might look, act, and sound like Sasuke, but the fact was that he wasn't. No matter how much he wished him to be.

Once they finished their ramen, they began heading down the street towards Hiro's house. Naruto saw his clone rushing down the street towards them, but luckily Hiro turned the corner and seemed not to notice.

Behind Naruto, as his clone went rushing past, a few minutes behind so did Sasuke's . . .

Naruto began thinking about how long he had known Hiroyuki. 'Only a few weeks,' he thought. 'Not too long.' He began wondering how he could have sprung an attraction for him in that short amount of time. 'He sure moves fast,' he thought.

They had gotten to Hiro's apartment a few minutes ago.

"Want some tea?" Hiro asked, walking up behind Naruto, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Naruto cringed. His mind kept screaming at him that it wasn't Sasuke, he shouldn't be touching you. But his touch was so warm and seemed to make all his fears, the stared and whispers disappear. Without thinking, Naruto leaned back, propping himself upon Hiro's chest. He could feel his heart beating fast.

"That sounds nice," Naruto replied casually.

Hiro disappeared leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"What was I thinking?" Naruto whispered to himself.

'You were thinking it felt nice to have someone take all your fears and worries away,' his mind replied.

"But it's not Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Who's Sasuke?" Hiro asked coming back from the kitchen holding two mugs of tea.

"N-no one. Oh, thanks," Naruto said sipping his tea.

He had to quit thinking of nothing but Sasuke with Hiro who was so much like him. It wasn't fair to Hiro. He was a genuinly nice guy who genuinly like Naruto. He just hoped he didn't confess it here, tonight. Right now Naruto was feeling too vulnerable.

"You probably already know what I brought you here to talk about right?"

"I have a feeling," Naruto replied, taking another sip of his tea and setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Do you think there could ever be an us?" Hiro asked in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"I really don't think so," Naruto said. This was not what he had planned to do tonight.

"You're not gay, are you?" Hiro asked, laying it all out on the table.

Naruto realized this was the perfect escape route. The perfect excuse to give Hiro as his reason he didn't want to be with him, but somehow Naruto felt he owed Hiro the truth. He couldn't lie to a friend.

"No, its not that, there's-"

"Someone else?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, but that's not all. There are circumstances. Things about me that could jeopardize everything that-"

"What? Like something along the lines of you being the Kyuubi vessal?"

"How did you?" Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. How on earth could Go have found out?

"Let's just say I make a point to find out everything about my friends. Plus these marks here, on your cheeks," Hiro said, cupping Naruto's cheek and running his thumbs over his scars.

Naruto froze. Once again he was thinking of Sasuke and what he would do to this guy if he saw him touching him in so sweet of a way.

Hiro knew he had to take this chance while Naruto was frozen like this. He wouldn't ever get another.

Naruto saw Hiro leaning in, but he did nothing to stop him. He felt soft lips brush his, testing. Then they pressed harder in desperation, a tongue hit his lips, begging for entrance. All Naruto could think of was how Hiro kissed like Sasuke. He opened his mouth, allowing Hiro's probing tongue access.

Betrayal.

Naruto felt as if he had betrayed Sasuke for letting Hiro kiss him like this, but he thought he would rather have something close to Sasuke, then nothing at all. He was going crazy without him. Oh, how he wished he were here . . .

Hiro slowly slid Naruto down on the couch, laying himself on top. He moved his mouth to Naruto's jaw kissing it all the way down until he latched onto his neck, tasting his tanned skin.

Despite how good it felt, Naruto knew it had to stop. This wasn't Sasuke and this wasn't right. Damn his body's urges to hell for feeling this way. He began pushing at Hiro's shoulders, trying to push him off, but Hiro wasn't going anywhere. A tear fell out of the corner of Naruto's eye.

"No, please stop," Naruto pleaded.

Hiro kept going further, not hearing Naruto, his mind to fogged with passion. He was determined to have him.

"Please stop. Sasuke where are you?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm right here, Naruto," Hiro whispered in his ear.

'WHAT!' Naruto thought.

A loud pop resounded throughout the room followed by a waft of smoke. Sasuke now lay on top of Naruto on the couch instead of Hiro.

"Sasuke!" Hiro was Sasuke the whole time? But what about the Sasuke he had seen running around the village? Most likely it was a clone to throw Naruto off of thinking Hiro really was Sasuke. Clever bastard.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I-"

Naruto slammed his lips on Sasuke's, desperate for contact. He had missed him more than he thought. Right now he didn't want to talk, he wanted to feel, everything he had told himself he couldn't. It was just them, with no one to stare or whisper or blame him for the end of the Uchiha's because no one here cared. Here they were just Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was elated that Naruto had pulled him back in instead of pushing him away as he did last time. God knows he didn't deserve it for deceiving him, but he wasn't going to argue. His tongue prodded at the entrance to Naruto's mouth and he eagerly let him in to explore. Naruto tasted wonderful, and Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough. Every time their tongues would touch a shock of warmth spread throughout Sasuke's body, only to collect in his groin. His pants began to grow tight.

Naruto reached a hand behind Sasuke's head, trying to pull him in closer, while he ran his fingers through the silky raven locks. Sasuke was setting him on fire. Everywhere they touched burned with a cool heat, sending shivers down Naruto's spine, causing him to arch into Sasuke's straying hand. He could feel Sasuke's fingers trailing up under his shirt to touch bare skin. Naruto moaned when his fingertips ran over his nipple. Another surge of heat spread throughout Sasuke's body at the sound, making him grind his lower half into Naruto's thigh. It was all he could do not to scream at the wonderful feeling.

Sasuke needed skin contact. Lifting his lips away from Naruto's he began to peel off the tanned boys shirt, taking time to look over a chest he had seen many times before, but had never been able to admire.

He was beautiful. Moving himself to settle between Naruto's legs, he let his hands roam over his exposed upper body. Sasuke traced the Kyuubi seal with his tongue, eliciting sharp gasps and moans from the boy underneath him.

Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke's shirt off, over his head, taking in the pale skin inch by inch. It was so beautiful in the darkness Naruto had to touch it. He explored Sasuke's torso, looking it over and feeling it like it was a piece of art, and to Naruto it was. Grabbing his shoulder he pulled the pale boy back on top of him, both letting out a hiss at the feeling of so much skin contact.

Sasuke's member was aching to be free of its confines, but he wanted to take it slow, make this last as long as he could. He wasn't pushed away this time and he wanted to please Naruto as much as possible as a way of thanking him.

Sasuke attached himself to Naruto's neck, nipping and biting, causing the most wonderful sounds to come out of the boy below him. Sasuke nuzzled right behind Naruto's ear, making him buck off the couch at the pleasure.

Sasuke let out an animalistic growl at the feeling. It was so wonderful to be like this, with him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said huskily in his ear, going back to kissing down his neck and along his shoulders. He moved to the other side, wanting to leave a mark, a sign that Naruto belonged to him. Naruto craned his head up, allowing Sasuke better access as he ran his fingers through his hair, gripping handfuls every now and then from the feeling of what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke let a hand travel ever so slowly down Naruto's chest, teasing a nipple and getting another buck og his hips in response. He bit harder on Naruto's neck in retaliation. Letting his hand travel further, he ran his hand over the Kyuubi seal which had grown especially warm. Once Sasuke reached his waistband, he teased around the edges of it. He wanted to hear Naruto beg, and he didn't take long for Naruto to give in to Sasuke's unspoken demands.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto whispered, squirming underneath him, trying to move Sasuke's hand further down.

Sasuke moved his mouth further down instead, licking and teasing Naruto's nipples into tiny pert buds, making sure to pay equal attention to each of them. Naruto cried out, lifting his hips off the couch, begging for release.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried when their groins met, rubbing together and causing Sasuke to moan in appreciation as well.

Naruto could not wait any longer. Puching Sasuke up off of him, he laid him back down on the opposite side of the couch. Grabbing the front of his pants, he undid the button, sliding the zipper down at the same time. He let his fingers brush ever so gently over Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to stifle his moan, but it escaped regardless. The feeling of Naruto touching him in his most intimate place was too much. It was something he had waited such a long time for.

Naruto decided he enjoyed the sight of Sasuke helpless from lust underneath him. He also liked the fact that he was the only one who could make the famous Uchiha moan that way. Naruto wanted to see more.

Pulling the sides of his pants he ever so slowly pulled them down, letting his fingers trail over the heated skin all the way until Naruto threw his pants to the side, heedless as to where they fell.

Naruto soaked up the sight of Sasuke's naked body like a sponge. He was so gorgeous. A veritable walking Adonis. And he was all his.

Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes roam over his body in awe and was happy that the sight of him pleased his kitsune, but he wanted to see him in such a state as well.

Sasuke surprised Naruto by putting his mouth back on his, kissing him back down to lay on the couch. There was no more teasing this time. Sasuke let his hands run over Naruto's now hard erection. He was pleased with Naruto's moans, but he wanted to hear louder. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and had them off in a matter of seconds, exposing a veritable feast of tanned and well muscled flesh that Sasuke had every intention of exploring fully.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, and saw a flush spread across his cheeks. Naruto looked away in embarassment. This wouldn't do for Sasuke.

"There's no need to feel embarassed, Naruto," Sasuke said in a hushed whisper.

Naruto looked back into Sasuke's coal black eyes that were now full of love and lust instead of their usual cold emotion.

"You're beautiful."

"Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke placed a finger over Naruto's lips. He already knew what he was going to say. Naruto took Sasuke's finger in his mouth and began to suck on the digit.

Sasuke's member twitched in response to the sight. He didn't know how much more he could take before he cracked. Taking it slow was no longer an option. There was only so much a sane man could take before the pressure became to much, and he was at the breaking point.

Sasuke removed his finger from Naruto's mouth, trailing it down his body.

"I've waited so long for you, Naruto. Please, let me make-"

"Don't ask, Sasuke. Just do," Naruto said, taking Sasuke's lips in a kiss.

LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

Sasuke broke the kiss, and began licking and biting his way down Naruto's torso, leaving small red welts in his wake. Finally reaching his manhood, he gave a lick to the underside of his memeber, getting a sharp gasp followed by a ragged moan of pleasure from Naruto. He tried to thrust his hips upward, but Sasuke held them down, rubbing his thumbs along Naruto's hipbones.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto pleaded, fisting handfulls of Sasuke's ebony hair.

Sasuke complied, placing his mouth over his head, engulfing it with his lips. He could taste the salty precum weeping from Naruto as he let his tongue lick the underside of his tip.

"Aagh!" Naruto moaned, trying to thrust himself further into Sasuke's warm, wet cavern, but he was still being held down by strong, warm hands.

Slowly, Sasuke slid his mouth down, taking Naruto further in his mouth, teasingly. He could feel Naruto's muscles straining under his hands, trying so hard to move. Sasuke ended his teasing, releasing his hold on Naruto.

Naruto thrust up in the rest of the way into Sasuke's willing mouth.

"Oh, God, S-sasuke," Naruto breathed out heavily. He felt Sasuke's tongue sliding up and down his shaft along with his lips. Felt his throat constrict around his head when he swallowed.

Naruto screamed. It was the most beautiful sound Sasuke had ever heard. He ran his hand up Naruto's chest, placing two fingers in Naruto's mouth, moving them in and out in a preview of what was to come. Naruto sucked his fingers in time to Sasuke's ministrations.

Sasuke moaned around Naruto, removing his fingers and placing them at Naruto's entrance, continuing to pump him fiercly with his mouth. Placing one finger inside of Naruto, he slowly began pumping in time to his lips. Moving his finger around, searching for that certain spot, Naruto let out a loud ragged groan, impaling himself further upon Sasuke's finger, letting him know he had found it.

Placing his other finger in, he began scissoring his fingers, stretching Naruto's entrance, every know and then he would rub over his sweet spot, causing Naruto to squirm and moan underneath him.

"Sasuke, I want you," Naruto said huskily, pulling on his shoulders.

Sasuke removed his fingers and kissed his way up to Naruto's mouth, letting him taste himself. Placing his member at his entrance he ran a hand through Naruto's unruly, blond locks, cupping his jaw at the end. He placed his forehead on Naruto's, looking him deep in the eyes, and rubbing his thumb along his cheek, feeling the scar-like whiskers.

"Naruto, my kitsune. I don't want to hurt you," Sasuke said, trying his best not to pound into Naruto.

"Sasuke, I need you, please," Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke softly.

"Brace yourself," Sasuke said. In one swift motion he thrust himself into Naruto's eagerly awaiting entrance. He shuddered at the feeling of heaven.

At first, all Naruto could feel was the white hot pain. Sasuke was a LOT bigger than two fingers. Trembling, he tried to get used to the invasion as a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke kissed it away, soothing him and whispering comforting wordsin his ear, "Forgive me, I promise to make it feel better, my kistune."

Naruto slowly began to grow accustomed to the feeling of Sasuke inside him. He lifted his hips, telling him it was okay to continue.

Sasuke pulled back out nearly all the way, leaving only his head in before thrusting back in. Naruto felt so good, so tight it was all he could do to hold back from coming right then. He wanted to pound into him mercilessly, but the thought of pleasing Naruto and seeing the orgasmic looks on his face was more appealing. Every now and then he would run his memeber over Naruto's pearl, making him forget all the pain.

Soon Naruto felt nothing but pleasured sensations. Sasuke filled him so perfectly, he trembled from the feeling of it moving in and out of him in such fluid motions. He could feel himself nearing completion. Wrapping his legs around Sasuke's middle, he felt him grab his hip for more leverage as he begged for more.

"Touch me," Naruto purred.

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's chest, feeling the sheen of sweat that now covered his body from their fevered activities. He placed his hand around Naruto's member, pumping slowly at first until he was in perfect time to his thrusts. The sounds eminating from Naruto was ecstasy for Sasuke, finally getting to do this with Naruto after having dreamed of doing it for years.

"Gods, Naruto," Sasuke moaned. He was about to go over the edge, but he wanted Naruto to come first, wanted to give him body numbing pleasure like he had never felt before. Wanted to hear him scream his name as he fell into a blissful utopia.

"Sa-Sasuke, faster, onegai," Naruto begged. He was close, and he wished to feel it with none other than Sasuke. He was making him feel things he had never thought possible before he let himself go with Sasuke. He was in heaven.

Sasuke complied with Naruto's wishes, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time he thrust himself inside him. The pleasure was becoming unbearable and just when he thought he couldn't hold back any longer, Naruto's walls tightened around him as he came between their stomachs, screaming out his name.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's world exploded into one of ecstasy, the edges of reality blurring as he began seeing white spots dot the back of his eyelids as he shut them tight. Digging his fingernails in Sasuke's back, his body became numb, until he was surrounded by bliss when he felt himself being filled by Sasuke, his name escaping the dark boy's lips in a cry of completion.

Naruto's walls tightening on him was the last bit Sasuke could take. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm, calling Naruto's name out into the night. Body shuddering, he collapsed in a very satisfied pile on top of Naruto. His name, where he was, everyhting was forgotten except for the being underneath him and what he had just given him. What he had made him feel.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said placing both his hands on the side of his face, and putting his forehead down on his. He kissed him tenderly, wanting him to understand that everything he did was for him, how much he meant to him.

"Sasuke, I-" Naruto stopped. Could he tell him? He decided he would. The rest of the world and his fears be damned.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart lifted and his darkness was no more upon hearing Naruto's words. For the first time he let Naruto see him smile. Kissing him full on the mouth, he let his love show through his actions.

Reaching down, Sasuke's hand emerged back up with a small black box. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I want you to have this, if you will have me. To keep me as your own," Sasuke said, placing a ring just above Naruto's third finger, waiting for an answer.

Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears as he shook his head yes. Sasuke slid the ring down his finger and clasped his hand in Naruto's. Sasuke knew he would never be happier than right now. They were together.

The rest of the night went on, filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.

Naruto awoke to sunlight spilling through the blinds. At first he didn't realize where he was until Sasuke's arm tightened around him, pulling him closer. Naruto was about to fall back asleep until the realization of what he had done hit him.

He had ruined everything.

He had to leave, get away before Sasuke knew he was gone. Very carefully, so as not to wake Sasuke, he removed himself from his arms. Finding his clothes and putting them on, he looked down at his hand and saw ring he had let Sasuke put on him. Taking it off he looked at it in his plam. Gripping it tight, not wanting to let it go just yet, he headed for the door. Grabbing the handle, he was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, getting up and walking towards his kitsune. He was frozen in his tracks by Naruto's words.

"Goodbye, Sasuke. Stay here and leave me be. Everything is better this way," Naruto said opening the door.

"What! Why? What about last night? Are you telling me it meant nothing to you!"

"Last night was-" Naruto's knuckles turned white from his grip on the handle, "wonderful. But it was a mistake, Sasuke."

"A mistake? How could my showing how much I love you be a mistake, Naruto?"

"You'll understand someday, but for now-"

"Did you mean it when you told me you loved me, or was that a mistake as well?"

"Sasuke, this can't-"

"Did you mean it!"

Naruto's heart fell to his stomach. He couldn't look back, and couldn't answer. He let the ring fall from his hand, the sound of the metal hitting the floor reverberating throughout the empty, melancholy room. He walked out the door and didn't look back.

"I did, Sasuke," he said leaning on the outside of the door. "I did."

Sasuke was crestfallen. Everything he ever had or loved was just torn from him again. The darkness was taking back over fast. He had to get out of here. It smelled too much of betrayal and lies.

By the time he got to Konoha, he had broken down completely inside. Nothing mattered. He wanted to forget everything. Forget him.

Descending his stairs his orange walls laughed at him. He headed for the liquor cabinet.

Sasuke released the sides of his head as the memory left him. He had to leave here. Leave these orange walls, leave this place, leave him.

He remembered a spot in the forest his brother had shown him when he was little. No one else had ever been there as he went only to be alone. To think.

Leaving everything behind, he stumbled up the stairs, heading in the direction of the crystal cave, not planning on ever coming back . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen Nasai, peoples for taking so long to update. Things have been a little hectic for me lately, but I reposted Chapter 7 with the added lemon since people asked for it. Don't be too harsh about it, it's my first one, so if you asked for it, be sure to go back and read the smutty SasuNaru goodness. Finally here is Chapter 8. I apologize for the shortness, but I thought it would be a good cliffhanger if I ended it where I did. Have to keep you on the edge of your seats, otherwise what else would you come back and read my fic for? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please keep reviewing, I love reviews! Anywho, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: I only own Naruto in my dreams, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 8

Naruto lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He hadn't left his room in three days. Lee had been profusely trying to get him to go out and get his mind off of whatever was bringing him down. Naruto politely refused the first twenty times, but afterwards he had let his anger go.

Right now he was waiting for Gaara to come in and kill him for yelling at Lee.

A knock resounded throughout the room.

"Death calls," Naruto said as he got up to answer the door. Surprise flitted across his face when it wasn't whom he expected it to be.

"Temari?" Naruto asked, addressing Gaara's 'sister'. He hadn't really seen much of her during his visit, plus they really didn't see eye to eye on many things so he was curious as to why she was knocking on his door in the middle of the afternoon. Shouldn't she be doing something?

"I'll have you know I talked Gaara out of crushing your bones to add to his collection, so you owe me one," she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh, thanks," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know how annoying Lee can be, but really you should have thought about the consequences of letting your loud mouth go," she said indignantly.

"I realize this. Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious."

"Anyway," she said waving a dissmissive hand in his face, "now that I've calmed him down, he wants to talk with you. Don't worry. I told him to be civil."

"Since when did Gaara ever start listening to you?" Naruto questioned, stepping out into the hallway and closing his door behind him.

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out. I'll be back later to cash in on my favor, so you'd better not forget."

Naruto watched her walk down the hall and turn the corner. It was women like her that made him glad he was rooting for the opposite team, but then, she had done him a favor. He just hoped she didn't want anything too horrible in return.

Naruto began thinking of all the things he wished he would have done, or done differently in his life as he raised his hand to knock on Gaara's office door. Well, too late now . . . Temari better not have been lying.

"Come in," said Gaara's rather calm voice on the other side of the door.

'Hmm, maybe she really does know what she's doing,' thought Naruto as he opened the door slightly.

Sand flooded through the open door, effectively lifting Naruto up and slamming him down in a chair, keeping him from going anywhere.

'Then again, maybe not.'

"So, Naruto. How have you been?" Gaara asked, shuffling through papers as if Naruto wasn't being held against his will and had just come in for a friendly chat.

Naruto was ready to piss in his pants.

"Good, good," he said, body trying to tremble in fear, but the sand held him firmly. "Listen I really want to apologize for-"

"What's done is done, Naruto. However, in the future, should it ever happen again, I want to let you know that there will be no safe haven for you, Uzumaki. Are we understanding each other?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head in agreement.

"Good. Now, these last few days you have obviously not been yourself, and I would like to think of us as friends, so I brought you here to get to the bottom of it. So, tell me what has been bothering you," Gaara set his paperwork to the side, and clasped his hands together in front of him, waiting for Naruto's explanation.

"It's nothing."

"You and I both know you are lying, so you might as well tell me. I've got all the rest of the day and night free and I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes," Gaara said, still waiting in his same position, not moving a muscle.

Naruto realized he was trapped. For someone who didn't sleep, but just watched the moon descend in the sky until the sun rose, he knew how patient he was, and how long Gaara could wait. Not to mention that he couldn't move with Gaara's sand holding him. His stubborness still wouldn't let him talk just yet though. Trying to tough it out as long as he could and keep quiet, he stared at the clock. Watching and listening to the second hand moving in rotation, slowly draining his patience for the silence away until he could take no more of it. It was too quiet for him.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked in a sigh of defeat.

"Anything and everything. I assume you came here to get away from your troubles, and it worked for awhile. Have they know followed you here?" Gaara questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"They did, and all I did was make a bigger mess out of them," Naruto said, biting the inside of his mouth, trying to keep himself from breaking apart as he remembered what transpired between himself and Sasuke three days ago.

"Please, if you would start from the beginning, I might be able to help you, Naruto."

"I doubt it," he said sadly.

"Let's see shall we? Talk, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the hard wood floors as he proceeded to tell Gaara everything that was on his chest, suffocating him with its weight. He told him about how Sasuke and him were married, how Sasuke had told him he loved him accidentally and that he ran here in fear, why he was afraid, his reasonings behind why they could never be. Naruto also told him about what had happened three days ago, and how he had botched everything he had been trying to fix or forget. How horribly he had screwed up.

Gaara sat completely still during Naruto's confession, never saying a word as he listened intently to his blond friends problems. He seemed to soak it up and Naruto was glad to finally tell someone. Especially someone who wanted to listen, wanted to help. Sure he should have told Sasuke all this, but that would've only made things worse, right?

"Why haven't you told any of this to Sasuke?" Gaara asked when Naruto finished.

"Because- he would only try to convince me that everything would be okay, that we could deal with it together, but I don't want him to have to deal with anything because of me. He deserves better," Naruto said avoiding Gaara's gaze.

"Bullshit."

Naruto was taken aback by the expletive that left the Kazekage's mouth. Eyes wide, he now stared at Gaara in shock and confusion.

"You really can be dense sometimes, you know that Naruto.

Naruto began to get angry. He didn't just explain himself to be called stupid. He was doing the right thing, dammit!

"I didn't come here to listen to this."

"Tough cookies, Uzumaki. You don't want him to have to deal with anything because of you, huh? What do you think you're making him deal with right now? First you run off when he accidentally tells you his feelings. Strike number one. Then you let him worry over your well being by staying away from him for six months. Strike number two. Then, to top it all off, when he comes after you, you lure him into a false sense of happiness by telling him you return his feelings one second only to drop him like a stone in a pond the next. Strike three, he's gone. All this for what, Naruto? So he could carry on a lineage that will never go on no matter who he's with considering his sexual preferences, or the fact that you want to shield him from nosy villagers who have no right to say anything about their future Hokage's choice in mates? Don't you think that what you have put him through yourself for the last six months is a lot worse that what some villagers might say? Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure Sasuke couldn't give a rat's ass about what people would say anyway! If he did, he never would have let you into his heart Naruto."

Naruto let Gaara's words knock some much needed sense into his thick skull. Every strike he gave him was like a slap in the face. Gaara was right, he was dense. So dense he had let his stubborness ruin the only chance he ever had at being happy. How could he have ever been so stupid as to hurt the only person he had ever truly loved? What was wrong with him?

"Sasuke and the dealing with your villagers thing was never a problem, Naruto. I have seen him stand up for you before. I'm pretty sure he would have no qualms about breaking the necks of anyone who would say anything to you both in public, or hadn't you thought about that either?"

Naruto hadn't. He should've remembered that no one messed with Sasuke's property when some idiots tried stealing valuables from Sasuke's house before it burned. They were all found nearly unrecognizable, hanging upside down from the Hokage monument. He was pretty sure by the marks Sasuke had left on him that he had marked him as Uchiha property. Not to mention the ring he had given him. Sasuke would protect anything that belonged to him with a fierce determination like only an Uchiha could and that included himself. Anything anyone said to him wouldn't faze him in the least, it would only be if they attacked Naruto that would make him retaliate. Why hadn't Naruto thought of that? Gods he really was a usuratonkanchi.

He had to find him now and apologize, try and explain. Naruto only hoped he wasn't too late. . .

"I believe your welcome has been worn out Naruto," Gaara said, standing up and recalling his sand back to its holding place in his gourd.

"Huh?"

"When you first arrived here, I said you were welcome to stay here as long as you liked, but I believe now it has been worn out, don't you?" Gaara asked, folding his arms across his chest and raising one eyebrow as if to say, 'Hurry up and go after him, you fool!'

"Yes, I believe it has. I want to thank you for putting up with me for all this time. I appreciate it," Naruto said, standing up to stretch his now stiff muscles.

"On the contrary. Thank you for putting up with my loved one, and only allowing yourself to blow up once. Just don't forget what I said. It was not ment as a jest. Oh, and thanks for being a friend, like I asked, Naruto."

Naruto gave Gaara a sincere grin, giving him a thumbs up.

"Till we meet again, then." Gaara sat back down at his desk, filing through his papers once more.

Naruto still had one more thing to do before he left. Find Lee, and apologize. He caught him racing laps around the village. When he finally got him to slow down and stop Naruto bowed before Lee.

"I apologize for my behaviour. It was uncalled for and I am truly sorry," he finished, clapping his hands in front of him, begging for forgiveness. He didn't want to lose another friend.

"It's all right, Naruto. I realize I was pushing you a little too much. I just hope you settle your problems and get back to your old self. Do not waste your precious youth my friend!" Lee cried, giving him his signature thumbs up. Naruto returned it.

"Trust me Lee, I don't plan to waste anymore time than I already have."

"Come back and visit!" Lee said waving to his friend.

Naruto took off and waved over his shoulder at the green clad boy. Heading back to pack his stuff, he was stopped by Temari.

"I'm here to cash in Naruto."

"What do you want?"

"A simple favor. Deliver this message when you get back to Konoha. That's all," she said handing him a sealed letter.

Naruto looked at it, puzzled. It wasn't addressed to anyone.

"Who do I give it to?"

"Don't worry. They'll find you," she said before taking off down the street, fan bobbling on her back.

'Sheesh, talk about a weirdo. I'd hate to see the full extent of her powers if she could calm Gaara down like she did,' he thought to himself, finally reaching his room.

It took him no time at all to pack his things and be on his way back home.

Home.

He was finally going to be able to go home. He just hoped he hadn't totally screwed things up with his main reason for returning. If so, there wouldn't be a reason to call it home anymore. Not even being the Hokage meant as much to him as Sasuke did.

Naruto hoped Sasuke hadn't fallen back into his dark abyss again. He didn't know how far he would fall because of him, but if he did as far as he thought he would, it would be hell bringing him back up again. He would do it though. He was determined. For Sasuke he would do anything.

'Please be all right, Sasuke,' he thought as he set out across the desert in the direction of Konoha. Looking at the moon it reminded him of Sasuke's pale skin. Fierce winds were blowing in a prievew of an upcoming storm. Naruto picked up his pace, eager to be out of its way and to see his love again.

"Please don't give up, I'm coming." Naruto's words were carried away by the wind.

Sasuke sat in the shadows of the cave, hiding. He heard the slightest whisper, 'Please don't give up, I'm coming.' Too late for that, fox. Too late.

Leaning further in the shadows, Sasuke waited. Prepared to strike. When the boy came, and he knew he would, he would be ready and waiting for him . . .

A small inner part of Sasuke was desperately trying to claw his way back up, to stop the darkness from doing any harm, but he was quickly shoved back down. He wouldn't give up, he was still here, if only a small part. He prayed for Naruto to move swiftly before what little light he had left was burnt out completely . . .

R/R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Chapter 9 is finally here. I never even thought that I would get this far, but my wonderful reviewers kept me going. Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy this next installment. Please don't kill me for the ending (again), this isn't the last chapter, so keep looking out for the next one!

Chapter 9

"IRUKA SENSEI!"

No sooner than he looked over his shoulder, Iruka was barreled into by a bright orange blur. When he finally got his wits about him again, Naruto was hugging him tightly and speaking too fast for him to understand.

"Naruto! Whoa, whoa, slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"I've missed you so much, Iruka sensei! How have you been? How's everything been going? How's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked all in one breath.

Iruka looked down upon Naruto's smiling face, his sapphire eyes shining with happiness. He had no idea of the trouble that was going on with his best friend.

Naruto had gotten back later than he wanted, due to the many sandstorms he was caught in on his way back. He had lost a week's worth of time, but he was feeling confident about the situation between him and Sasuke. He was going to get him back no matter what it took.

Iruka looked at his former student with something akin to pity, placing both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I've missed you too. Things are-. Kakashi is-," Iruka stopped at the thought of his love and the way things were going.

"How have you been Naruto?" Iruka put his arm around his shoulders, and began leading him down the street towards the Hokage's office.

Naruto proceeded to tell his former sensei everything that he had been doing on his trip to Sonagakure. He was so lost in his conversation with Iruka he wasn't paying attention to where Iruka was taking him.

When they were standing in front of the Hokage's office, Naruto began to look confused.

"Iruka sensei, what's going on? Why did you take me here? I know I have to check in, but I at least wanted to get a few things done first," Naruto spat out.

"Naruto-"

"What's wrong, Iruka sensei?"

"You've come back for Sasuke, haven't you," Iruka declared rather than questioned.

Naruto's head dropped as he stared at the floor in thought of his most precious person. Then it hit him. If Iruka sensei was asking him about Sasuke, something must be wrong.

"What's going on, Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked, a pained look on his face. If anything had happened to Sasuke . . .

"I think it would be best if you talked to Hokage-sama, Naruto. Much has happened, but I don't think I'm the right person to tell you-"

"Tell me what Iruka sensei? Is it Sasuke? What's wrong!"

Iruka meerly pushed Naruto between the two anbu standing guard outside the door. He gave Naruto an encouraging smile and a wave as he set back off down the corridor.

Once outside he set off towards the hospital. It was time to check on Kakashi . . .

Naruto was thoroughly nervous by this time, so much so that he was afraid to go in. However, if Sasuke was in trouble he had to find out how, what had happened, if he was okay.

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly lifted his hand to knock on the door.

A loud gutteral cry resounded throughout the building, making the anbu guards tremble. Naruto could feel the killing intent in the sound, could feel the pain. Immediately he knew who it had come from.

Not even bothering to knock on the door, Naruto barreled into the room, eyes wide in panic.

"Where is he! What happened!" Naruto questioned, running up to Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade calmly placed her work to the side and looked up at Naruto. This was hard for her. How was she to tell him what had happened to Sasuke? That he cried out for Naruto to be brought to him? Cried out for a fox's blood . . .

"Sit down, Naruto. We need to have a little chat."

"No. Where is he? Take me to him!"

"Sit Down!"

Reluctantly Naruto sat down. He had to find Sasuke, ease the pain he felt in his cry. Naruto's chest tightened in remembrance of the sound.

"Tsunade, please-"

"Sasuke has become a threat to the village, Naruto," Tsunade stated.

Naruto had never felt more horrible in his life. He knew everything that had happened to Sasuke was all his fault. All because of his stupidity. Sasuke had fallen deep into the darkness this time and whatever trouble he had caused was his fault as well.

"How so?" Naruto asked, voice small.

"About nine days ago Sasuke was discovered missing. When I sent a message for him, he was not there to receive it. Three days later, he still wasn't there," Tsunade stopped, taking a breath.

Naruto knew where Sasuke had run off to. He had followed him many times when he said he wanted to be alone. The crystal cave was the refuge he sought everytime.

"I sent out our best tracker-"

"Kakashi." Now Naruto knew why Iruka had stopped when he was beginning to tell him how things were.

"What did he do to him?"

"Kakashi won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. He's currently under my care. Kakashi found him with the help of Pakkun, but sadly wasn't able to bring him out of the cave he was found in. I went and fetched him personally, not and easy task mind you. Even though he has injured one of his own, Sasuke is still a member of this village. Also, I know of your attraction towards each other," Tsunade stopped again, allowing Naruto time to soak up all the information.

Naruto looked at Tsunade like a deer caught in the headlights.

"How?"

"Who do you think allowed for your marriage to go through?"

Damn woman. She knew too much for her own good sometimes.

"Anyways, back to the subject at hand. I have Sasuke contained right now, but unless you think there's anything you can do to help him, I will have no choice but to-"

"Don't."

Tsunade was not used to taking orders.

"Naruto-"

"I can handle him. Let me see him."

"I don't think right now would be a wise time to-"

"No. Now. The sooner the better. You also might want to evacuate the building. I don't want anyone getting in my way or getting hurt."

"Naruto-"

"Please, Tsunade. I've done this before, I know what I'm doing. He's fallen again. I just need to pick him back up. It's my fault he's like this, and I want to fix it. I need to do this. I'm the only one to do it. I'm asking you to trust me Tsunade. If I'm going to be the Hokage of this village you need to trust me on this."

Tsunade took Naruto's words in in understanding. She would want to do the same for her precious person. Hopefully Jiraiya wouldn't ever cause as much trouble as Sasuke though.

Nodding her head in an okay to Naruto's request, she stood up and said, "Let's go."

Stepping outside she gave commands to the anbu standing guard, telling them to clear out the building. Leading Naruto down the hallway, she entered the side stairwell.

Tsunade stopped and looked deep in Naruto's eyes. He was the closest thing to a son that she was ever going to have, and she didn't want to lose him now. However, know was the time when he needed to prove something. Prove that he was capable of taking on future responsibilities. He needed to be let go, and she trusted him to get the job done.

"Keep taking these stairs all the way down. Here's the keys for the door. I just wanted to let you know, you'd better come back or you'll never get another round of free sake from me again."

"Gee, thanks, old hag," Naruto said cocking half a nervous smile.

"Be strong."

Naruto gave a wave and began descending the stairs two at a time when he heard Sasuke's cries once more. The pain in it gripped at Naruto's heart like a vice, and it just kept squeezing. His hands were trembling so bad, the keys jingled in them, causing the sharp sound to echo in the stairwell.

This wouldn't do. Naruto needed to be strong. He would never be able to help Sasuke this way. Steeling his nerves he continued down the stairs, headed towards his fate. He only hoped she would be kind.

Sasuke could feel him coming closer. Could feel that familiar chakra pulsing. It tasted delicious. He wanted more.

"Come closer, little fox. I've been waiting for you," Sasuke's darkness called out.

Inside the light was fading fast. Digging his fingers desperately into the darkness, he began trying to claw his way up. He could feel Naruto and knew he had to get out to see him. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, praying he would hear him.

Naruto heard Sasuke's pleas as he placed the keys in the lock. Barreling through the door, he felt himself walk through Tsunade's containment barrier. The room was dark. Frantically he scanned the room, looking for Sasuke.

Sasuke was slowly making his way up, spurred on by the feeling of Naruto coming ever closer. He called out to him again.

"Naruto! Help me!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard his cry for help and knew Sasuke wasn't completely lost in the darkness. There was still hope. Running towards the middle of the room he finally saw his body huddled in a corner, head hanging low in his hands. Naruto could hear the sobs escaping his lips as he rocked back and forth in despair. The darkness had nearly completed its task in taking over, but Naruto knew inside Sasuke was desperately trying to reach the light.

It was just like last time, only much worse. Sasuke had finally looked up at him. There was no light to be seen on Sasuke's face. The whites of his eyes had disappeared. Covering the whole was an inky black. Not even the Sharingan was present. This was bad.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself, eh fox?" the darkness asked him.

Naruto was ready for it.

"I beat your ass once, and now I'm here to do it again!"

"Oh, no. You see, Sasuke's no longer here, fox! I've finally destroyed him, just like I'm about to do to you!"

Sasuke could hear himself talking to Naruto, but the words weren't his own. Naruto was so close, he had to let him know he was still here. Still fighting.

"Naruto! Don't believe it! I'm here!"

The darkness clutched at the sides of Sasuke's head, clawing , as if trying to rip Sasuke apart.

"Shut up! You're no longer the one in charge!"

Naruto saw the black of Sasuke's eyes flash back and forth between his normal cold ones and the darkness'.

"Oi! Are you ready to lose? Because you're about to find out who's truly in charge here, asshole!" Naruto charged head on at Sasuke's body, flinging kunai as a distraction. He didn't want to physically hurt Sasuke too badly, but injuries were going to be unavoidable during this battle.

Seeing his chance when Sasuke's eyes flashed once again he leapt in the air, aiming a roundhouse kick at Sasuke's temple.

The darkness came back right in time to reach up grab Naruto's ankle and swing him around to throw him across the room.

Naruto landed without injury, as he righted himself, feet sliding across the floor. His training with Lee had made his reflexes react much faster than they used to. The darkness noticed.

"I see you have improved since last time, fox!" the darkness said, the last word dripping off his tongue as if he found it distasteful.

"You're about to find out just how much," Naruto retorted, hands flying quickly through the necessary seals. The red chakra from his inner demon began swirling around his hands, gathering strength.

Gaara had helped him develop his own version of his Desert Sand Coffin. Naruto's was meant to bind, not to kill and he had had many months of practice. Concentrating the necessary amounts of chakra he focused upon the areas he wished to bind.

Sasuke was running up at him, not wanting to let him finish his jutsu. Throwing shuriken, the darkness aimed them at major arteries, but Sasuke was getting closer and closer to the light so he was able to throw them off at the last moment to less harmful areas.

Naruto took the shuriken wounds in favor of finishing his jutsu. Sasuke needed only to get a little closer for him to bind. 

Sasuke ran up closer disappearing and then reapearing right in front of Naruto. A kunai in his hand found its way into Naruto's side. Naruto meerly grinned.

"Binding Red Ties no jutsu!" Naruto called out, thrusting both hands forward into Sasuke's chest, knocking him back until he stopped, bound by Naruto's jutsu. The red chakra flowed evenly over his body, every inch paralyzed.

The darkness let out a loud animalistic growl at being held against its will. On the inside, Sasuke felt the darkness release the pressure it was putting on him as he made his way to the top. He furiously scrambled, seizing the chance to move uninhibited towards Naruto and freedom.

"Naruto! I'm coming!" he called out.

Sasuke's eyes flashed before Naruto as he walked up to the darkness, ready to finish what he came here for. He was going to get Sasuke back even if it killed him. The wound in his side was beginning to pain him, but he ignored it. This needed to be finished.

"This is over," Naruto said once he was meerly inches away from the darkness, still bound by his chakra.

A dark maniacal laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as the darkness began taking over once again.

"You're a fool, fox! To think you could stop me!" 

A look of confusion was the only thing Naruto was able to give out before the darkness popped, a log left in its place. From behind it came the real darkness, flying full force at him, kunai held at Naruto's throat.

Naruto landed hard, back against the wall. His head slammed against the wall, bouncing back and pressing his neck further upon the kunai. He winced at the pain.

"Well, well. Look at what I've caught. A little fox with an oversized ego. How dare you presume to tie me down! I'll kill you!"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his lips as he spoke. The kunai pressed harder on Naruto's neck, causing a small drop of blood to trickle down his neck.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, eyes flashing back and forth between the darkness and his own. Sasuke was so close he could see Naruto.

"Go ahead! You want to kill me so bad, what's stopping you!"

"Aaargh!" the darkness screamed, pressing ever harder. Sasuke was desperately holding the darkness back, keeping it from killing Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke said eyes changing back to their original form. "Please don't give up on me. I can feel myself slipping," he was straining to hold the darkness at bay. His eyes began to water as they turned black again.

"Never."

"You will lose! I will kill you!"

"So be it," Naruto whispered, pressing his head forward, the kunai cutting deep in his throat, but not before he was able to capture Sasuke's lips with his own. Grabbing the sides of Sasuke's face, he whipsered hoarsely in his ears.

"I-did mean it,-Sasuke. With all-my heart. I love you."

Sasuke felt the warmest sunshine wash over the darkness, leaving not even so much as a shadow. He felt himself slowly returning to his own senses in his body as he finally reached the light. He could feel the warmth of blood on his hands, and the grip he held on the kunai. Could feel the tears as they finally escaped and made trails down his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, the air filling his lungs, restoring some strength to his body. In front of him was Naruto, crystal sapphire eyes staring blankly into his own as his arms fell limp at his sides.

Quickly, Sasuke removed the kunai from Naruto's throat, causing the blood to drain out of his body and travel down the front of his chest as he fell in a heap on the floor.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he dropped the kunai, the clink as it hit the floor sounding through his head, making him realize what he had just done.

Dropping quickly to his knees, he picked Naruto up, craddling him in his arms, heedless of the blood that now covered his front. Pulling Naruto closer, he gripped him tight, rocking him back and forth. Sobs escaped his throat before a ripping sound tore out of him. The pain was unbearable as it seized hold over his heart, making him tremble.

Looking at his face, he stroked his cheeks, running his fingers over Naruto's whiskers, tears dripping down and leaving clear trails through the blood.

"Naruto," he choked out. "NARUTO!" he cried, hugging him close, once again.

"I'm-so glad you're-back," came the lightest of whispers.

Sasuke was shocked at the sound, he held his breath in, hoping it wasn't his imagination. He was afraid to hope, it would hurt to much if it were to be squashed.

"Naruto-" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Naruto eyes were lidded halfway, and his breathing was coming in small short gasps.

"You shouldn't have done this! Don't you know I have no reason to be here if you're not here with me? Please, don't leave me," he choked out, tears once again assaulted his cheeks.

Naruto gave a weak smile. 

"I promised I wouldn't give up. It was worth it to see you as yourself once more." He reached up and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, wiping away his tears with his thumb. Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's leaning into and then kissing his open palm, before he laced their fingers together.

"Don't talk anymore. I'm going to get you help." Sasuke looked at his wound and saw it closing slightly due to kyuubi's healing.

Naruto could no longer hear Sasuke.

"I did mean-it, Sasuke. I-did," Naruto repeated. He needed him to know before he left.

"Shh, I know. Stay with me, we're going to find Tsunade," he said picking him up and scanning out for Tsunade's chakra.

"I meant it," he said before passing out.

"Shit! Naruto!" Sasuke began to leave the building, heading faster than he had ever gone before towards Tsunade's chakra.

"Don't die on me, Naruto!"

Okay, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes which is why this one was as short as it is. So please don't be too harsh about it, I tried my best I really did! And the ending thing, don't worry, it's not over yet, there's more to come! Keep looking for more and keep up the wonderful reviews people!  
R/R! TBC! 


	10. Chapter 10

I am extremely sorry for lack of update peoples. I was in the hospital for a week (car accident) and then when I finally get to go home, I end up in the hospital again for tonsilitis! So needless to say, I haven't been having very good luck lately. Gomen nasai! I haven't forgotten about all of you though! I know this chapter is short, but please bear with me. I will have the next one up in a couple of days I promise! So please enjoy and remember to review! I live for reviews! They keep me going! Okay, on with SasuNaru goodness!

Chapter 10

"Please, wake up," Sasuke sobbed, squeezing Naruto's pale hand. He had spent a grueling week in this stark white hospital waiting patiently for Naruto to awaken.

Tsunade had helped him as much as was possible, but as she said, "It's up to him now. Kyuubi is helping with the healing process I'm sure, but Naruto has to be the one to want to wake up."

Sasuke sat in a chair next to Naruto's bed. He had lost a lot of his tanned color, his face nearly as pale as the sheets he was sleeping on due to his excessive blood loss. Sasuke had offered to give his blood, but they were two different types. He felt so useless. Powerless to do anything, and for an Uchiha to feel powerless was not good.

He had been sitting and sleeping in this chair for a week, not leaving Naruto's side, desperate for any sign of life to come from him. Right now all he had was the incessant beeping of the heart monitor to ensure him Naruto was still alive. He gripped his hand despairingly.

"Please, Naruto. I need you here, with me," he said kissing his hand and holding it against his cheek. He felt the slightest squeeze along his jaw.

Eyes wide as the full moon, Sasuke sat straight up in his chair, calling Naruto's name.

"Naruto, Naruto can you hear me?" he asked frantically bending over and running his hand softly along his cheeks.

It looked as if Naruto were trying to speak, to shout out, but no sound escaped his mouth. This worried Sasuke. Usually you couldn't get noise to quit coming out of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke placed his ear next to his moving lips, but to no avail. He heard nothing, meerly his breath escaping.

As a ninja, Sasuke knew hot to read lips. A necessary for spying on people. Staring intently at Naruto's mouth, he tried to make out what he was saying, but he was slurring his words, not saying them completely. Vaguely, he made out enough to understand.

"Sa- ke. I di- mea- it. Ple- fo- gi- me." Tears slipped out of the corners of Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke knew he was dreaming, but it didn't stop him from answering him.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for, Naruto. I know you meant it, please, wake up, Naruto."

Once again, Sasuke read Naruto's lips.

"I mea- i-." Naruto's breathing became easier, and his heartrate returned to normal.

"Naruto, Naruto. Please don't leave me, wake up. Wake up," Sasuke beseeched him, trailing his fingers down Naruto's whisker-like scars. If only there was something he could do, he would do it. He wished it were him, that it was himself laying on that hospital bed instead of Naruto.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't foolishly allowed his darkness to take over, Naruto wouldn't be in this state. He looked at the bandages that wrapped around Naruto's neck. Tsunade had shown him how to change and dress Naruto's wounds. He proceeded to do so, being ever so gentle as he lifted his head to unwrap, annoint and redress the wound. The many stitches on his neck made Sasuke want to weep everytime he saw them. There would be no scar, kyuubi would see to that, but Sasuke would never forget what was there. What he had done.

Sasuke decided he needed to stretch his legs, allow himself time to think, and deal with some unfinished business. There was also someone else he needed to check on as well.

Heading down the hall, his footsteps left faint sounds throughout the hallway. He stood outside Kakashi's door and knocked lightly. Inside he heard someone pad softly to the door.

The door opened and before Sasuke stood his former sensei. He looked forlorn, face drawn with worry for Kakashi.

"Sasuke."

"Iruka-sensei. May I talk with you?" Sasuke questioned, entreating Iruka through his eyes.

"Of course." 

Iruka stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He was conflicted about how to feel towards Sasuke. He had known Sasuke since he was a young boy, had taught him, watched him grow up into a skilled ninja. So skilled he was able to inflict harm upon his most precious person.

"Iruka-sensei, I feel obligated to apologize to you, personally. I never meant to- what I mean is I didn't know-"

"It's allright, Sasuke. I understand you weren't yourself."

"I'm truly sorry," Sasuke said, head hanging low in shame. He would've never intentionally hurt Kakashi, he just hoped Iruka truly understood that.

"All is forgiven. However, the only way I won't forgive you is if you don't apologize to him," Iruka said in his most stern teacher voice, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry. I planned on it. Thank you, Iruka-sensei. For understanding, for everything," he said holding out his hand and waiting for the gesture to be returned.

Iruka smiled happily and clasped Sasuke's hand in his, giving it a light shake.

"He's just woken up if you want to see him. I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

"Could I?"

Iruka nodded and stepped out of the front of the door, letting Sasuke go in. He closed the door silently, and began heading down the hall to check on his favortie student.

Sasuke peered around the corner, seeing Kakashi sitting up in his bed, doing what he did best; staying the biggest fan to Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke had a feeling Kakashi would want to be buried with his favorite one in his hand.

"May I come in?"

Kakashi gestured to the chair next to the bed that had been formerly occupied by his favorite chocolate-haired chunnin.

"Please sit."

Sasuke crossed the room and took the offered seat. Twiddling his thumbs, he was at a loss of what to say to Kakashi. How were you supposed to apologize to your sensei for putting him in the hospital for two weeks encounting? Especially when you weren't even sure about what kind of injuries you had inflicted on them? Sasuke knew it had to be done regardless though.

"Look, I-"

"Don't. We both know what happened was no one's fault, so let's just leave it at that, hmm?" Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. Across his chest and head were the same bandages Sasuke used on Naruto. He hoped Kakashi wasn't as bad off as him though.

"That would be all fine and dandy with me Kakashi-sensei, but I promised Iruka that I would apologize to you. Plus, if I don't, he'll never forgive me, and I don't want to walk around knowing I have to look over my shoulder every five seconds to look out for an angry teacher," Sasuke looked at Kakashi, hoping he would understand what he was saying.

He did. Kakashi knew very well of the vengeful wrath Iruka could place on a person when he was truly angry. He had experienced it first hand when Iruka began holding out on him for a week in punishment for molesting him in public.

It really wasn't Kakashi's fault. How did Iruka expect him to keep his hands to himself when he did such innocent things and blushed so openly? He couldn't. It was quite impossible for Kakashi. He hoped Iruka would understand that next time and never put him through that level of hell again.

"Very well, then. I suppose if an angry Iruka is behind it, apologize away."

Sasuke stood to his full height, before dropping to his knees and placing his forehead on the floor in front of Kakashi.

"I beg for your sincerest forgiveness, sensei." Sasuke apologized with all he was worth. If his father or brother were to ever see him, an Uchiha bowing before someone, they would die all over from shock. He was sure right now they were turning in their graves, but he didn't care. What he had done was unforgiveable.

"Yes, yes. You have it. Now quit shining my floor with your knees and get up. If anything, I should be proud of you. If you put me here, then that means I've done my job well in training you."

Sasuke smirked. The closest he would allow anyone else to see of him smiling. That priveledge was for Naruto only.

Sasuke was headed back towards Naruto's room after a talk with Kakashi, when he felt something clutching at his heart.

Running down the hall, he knocked over two people and a cart in his haste to get to his kitsune. He saw him, eyes still closed with an outstretched arm, reaching for him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran to his side and grabbed his distended arm.

"I'm here, Naruto. I'm right here."

Slowly, Naruto calmed down into a more peaceful sleep. Sasuke stroked his hand as Iruka came back into the room.

"How is he?" Iruka questioned with a voice full of concern

"He's having nightmares. His voice is non-existent. I had to read his lips to make out what he was saying. I know he needs his rest, but I want to see him up and about. I want to talk with him, hear his voice," Sasuke said desolately, giving Naruto's hand a squeeze and rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"He'll come aroud. I'm sure of it. He just needs a little more time. Then we'll have our same loud, obnoxious, Naruto back, hmm?" Iruka layed a hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder in reassurance.

"It's hard. Harder than anything else I've ever been put through. I feel so helpless."

Iruka knew of all the things Sasuke had been through and for him to say that, then he must be taking it tougher than he thought.

"I promise it will get easier. Trust me. You'll see." Giving Sasuke's shoulder a light squeeze, he left the room with a smile for Sasuke on the way out. He looked like he needed to be alone.

"I hope you're right, Iruka-sensei. I really do."

Once again, I apologize for the shortness, but it had to be done! Please don't kill me! I hope however short that you still enjoyed it and don't forget to review!  
TBC! 


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11! I totally never thought that this would ever be 11 chapters long! I was just planning on making maybe maybe 5, 6 at the most, but the reviews I got were so wonderful, I felt compelled to keep it up! So thanks a million to my wonderful reviewers! Reviewers rock! Also sorry it is so late, I had a huge essay dropped in my lap, so I was only able to work on this little bit by little bit, but it is finally done. Anywho, I hope everyone likes this chapter! On with the SasuNaru!

Chapter 11

"Kit. Kit, I really think you're being ridiculous about this whole thing. It's time to wake up. You're beginning to annoy me."

"So what, I'm supposed to wake up and never be able to speak again! How can I be myself if I'm not yelling about everything?" Naruto inquired, sitting in front of Kyuubi with his head in his hands.

"You're hopeless you know that? Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Naruto asked looking up at Kyuubi with puzzlement.

Kyuubi sighed deeply, a low growl resounding at the end.

"Let me explain something to you, kit. I don't think Sasuke fell in love with this sad, pathetic being you have become. You're making me embarrased having to be stuck inside a loser such as yourself. I used to be proud. Worrying and fretting over everything, pssh. Sasuke fell in love with the strong-minded, blunt to the point of rudeness, loud-mouthed, annoying Naruto. Not this weak, feeble minded thing you are now."

"Exactly, loud-mouthed. I can't be loud-mouthed anymore!" Naruto screamed frantically at Kyuubi.

"That was just one of the many things on the list, Kit. Now, open yourself up and feel it, Kit. Really feel," Kyuubi said, nudging Naruto with her snout.

"I don't see what the point of all this is."

"Kit. Feel."

Naruto sighed, and opened his mind letting in anything that was within reach to feel.

Concern, distress, anxiety, frustration, anxiousness, and dread all washed over Naruto like waves on a beach. He knew from whom they were coming from, too. The biggest ones he felt though were fear, lonliness, and regret. What could Sasuke possibly have to feel regretful about now?

"Do you feel it, Kit?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto shook his head in answer, sadly. He would have to wake up now. He couldn't leave Sasuke to worry over him when he was just fine. Though how he was going to tell him he was okay was beyond him.

"Then you know Sasuke is not going to care that you can no longer yell out your frustrations or happiness anymore, right? He'll be happy just knowing your fine. Hell, he might even consider you not being able to talk a vacation."

"Hey! You bastard!"

"Just hurry up and wake up and live happily ever after before you drive me- completely- insane!" Kyuubi began towering over Naruto, looking three times his normal height.

"I can't!"

"You know what. You're right. He'd never want a loser like you. Just stay with me, forever. Let him live out his life without you. Let him find someone else."

"NO!" Naruto shook his fist at Kyuubi. "He's mine! No one else can have him!"

"No, no, he's sure to find some pretty boy to take care of his lonely nights. Someone whom he could actually get a moan out of. Then he won't need you anymore."

"Fuck you! He does need me! I'm the only one who's going to be taking care of his lonely nights, do you hear me! You just stand back! I'm going to prove it to you and then I'm going to rub it in your face, got that!" Naruto proclaimed, finger pointed at Kyuubi.

Turning around and stalking away proudly, Naruto disappeared through the red mist, back to his being.

"Thank the Gods. Some well deserved silence. Sasuke's luckier than he knows." Kyuubi settled down to take a nap, Naruto's words still ringing in her ears.

Naruto slowly came back to reality. Everything felt weak. Light shining in the room turned the back of his eyelids red. Taking a deep breath, he opened one eye only to the extent of a slit, allowing in only the smallest amount of light. It burned.

Very carefully, so as not to pain himself further, he opened his eyes fully. The first thing he saw were the boring, white ceiling tiles. Looking down to his right he saw Sasuke, asleep, holding his hand gently in his own. He almost cried aloud his name, but remembered he couldn't and that Sasuke was probably very tired. Naruto knew Sasuke had been running himself ragged looking after him, and he felt ashamed of himself.

He could hear the incessant beeping of the heart monitor, and Sasuke's slow even breathing. Craning his head around to search for a bathroom in the stark room (he desperately needed to use one, and know that he was awake, a bedpan just wasn't happening) he felt something stiff against his neck. Lifting his left arm up slowly so as not to wake Sasuke he felt the bandages wrapped around his neck. They itched terribly now that he was awake.

Feeling them made him remember the night he fought the darkness for Sasuke. The night he won. The wound was worth it. Not having his voice anymore was worth Sasuke being able to be by his side, and he cursed himself for not waking up sooner to greet him and let him know everything would be alright now.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to piss. Now. Gently trying to ease his hand out of Sasuke's grasp, in which he succeded, he sat up slowly so as not to shake the bed. Carefully, he began sliding his legs off the side. No sooner than he set his feet on the floor, then was he falling face first for the hard tiles below. His legs were still too weak to hold him upright. He wanted to yell, but he was incapable. Seeing the floor coming closer and closer, he shut his eyes tightand braced himself for the hard, linoleum floor. It never came.

A pair of strong, lithe arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's torso. He had nearly forgotten how wonderful they felt.

"Are you allright?" said a worried voice in Naruto's ear.

Naruto opened his mouth and began trying to say something until once again it dawned on him that he couldn't. This was going to take some getting used to. Eyebrows nitted together in sadness, Naruto meerly nodded his head slightly in answer to the question.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Sasuke asked Naruto quietly.

Naruto hung his head. He was too proud to admit he needed help, and too embarrased to ask for it in this particular situation. Sighing in defeat and resigning himself to his fate, Naruto nodded his head once again in affirmation, but he was still going to try for himself one more time.

Grabbing Sasuke's arms he removed them from his body regretfully. He reached his arms out for the wall, in hopes of steadying himself, but to no avail. His legs were much to weak.

"Naruto, please stop this foolishness and let me help you," Sasuke said pleadingly, cathing Naruto once more and holding him up in a standing position.

Naruto gave him a helpless look. He hated this, thought himself pitiful. What kind of ninja or future Hokage for that matter couldn't even take a piss by themselves?

Sasuke understood what Naruto was going through, knew what he was thinking, so instead of carrying him, he meerly helped him along.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke once they had reached the bathroom and gave him a look that said, 'I can handle this from here', even though they both knew he couldn't. 

"Naruto, your being silly. You don't have anything I don't have myself, or anything I haven't seen before either for that matter. There's no need to be embarrased." Sasuke knew Naruto was shy when it came to his body, though he didn't know his reasoning behind it.

Naruto put his head in his hands, trying to make the situation go away. It wasn't working.

"Naruto, I want to help you. It's what I am here for. Now, what would be more embarrasing. You wetting your pants, or my helping you?"

Naruto hadn't thought of that. No way was some nurse going to have to change and clean him.

Naruto's face was still beet red from embarrasment when Sasuke helped him out of the bathroom. Upon reaching his bed, he held Sasuke at bay. He at least wanted to crawl back into his bed by himself. It was harder than he had thought it would be. His breathing was labored by the time he got comfortable.

"This is all my fault," Sasuke said when he saw Naruto straining.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave it a light squeeze making him look him in the eyes. Shaking his head, Naruto looked at him with happiness, telling him it wasn't his fault.

"How can you say that? If I wouldn't of-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto nearly crushed his hand in anger.

Sitting up, Naruto placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face. Anger flashed across Naruto's face as he shook his head, mouthing the word 'no'.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. How was this not his fault? He put Naruto here with his own two hands. The very two hands he had sworn to protect him with had ended up nearly killing him instead. Nothing he could do for Naruto would ever be enough to make up for it.

"But, Naruto, I-"

Naruto put a finger to Sasuke's lips, silencing him. Giving him a smile of reassurance, Naruto leaned forward and lightly brushed Sasuke's lips with his own.

Sasuke's emotions overtook him as he pressed further into Naruto's lips. His sorrow for what he had done, his thanks for Naruto going as far as he did to help him, and most of all his relief from knowing he was okay. Sasuke hadn't realized how much he missed this sort of contact from Naruto. How soft his lips were, the almost rough feeling of his tongue caressing his, how he tasted. It was driving him crazy. He knew he had to stop himself before he wouldn't be able too.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away, I'm sorry, I-" Sasuke was silenced by Naruto's smooth lips. He moaned into the kiss, reaching his hand behind Naruto's neck, trying to bring him closer. Both of Naruto's hands were running through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Naruto pulled away first, desperate for that hateful thing called air, but keeping Sasuke's forehead on his own as he looked him in the eyes. Those deep pools of obsidian that could hold so much emotion one second and nothing at all the next. He loved staring into them, wanted to fall inside and forget the troubles on the outside.

Over and over Naruto mouthed the words, 'I love you', wishing so much he had the voice to say what he wanted. Shaking his head in aggravation and looking down, Naruto repeated himself again.

Sasuke saw. Tilting Naruto's face back up to look at him, he smiled, showing him what only he would ever be able to see.

"I love you, too."

Naruto beamed, wrapping his arms about Sasuke's neck and giving him another passionate kiss. Sasuke could feel everything Naruto was trying to say. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself inside of this kiss, these feelings. Sasuke knew this was where he belonged.

"A-ahem." Iruka cleared his throat when he walked in on the two. Both boys split apart from each other in surprise. Iruka's cheeks grew bright red.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Hokage-sama wishes to see you now, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in anger. Naruto finally wakes up and he has to leave to see her. She had had all this time to call for him, and she chooses now. 'Damn woman,' he thought as he stood up. Leaning down, he lightly kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can," Sasuke said, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"I'll keep him company," Iruka said happily. Naruto smiled at this, encouraging Sasuke to go, letting him know he would be okay.

Walking slowly outside of the hospital on his way to the Hokage's office, he kept his head low. Sasuke was sure by now, everyone in the village knew of his attacking Kakashi. He could feel the stares upon him as people watched him walk by, stopping their daily routine to gawk. He could hear the whispers of contempt. The hairs on the back of his neck and his arms were standing on end. He hated this feeling. Naruto was the strongest persone he knew, and now he held him in even higher regards if he put up with this everyday, plus adding in the people who threw random insults at him. No one dared throw an insult at the Uchiha now. Especially not after he hospitalized the Great Copy-Nin.

Kicking at a stone languidly, he began thinking of what sort of punishment the Hokage had finally come up with for him. No matter what it was, he would accept it. Deserving no less than hot pokering, he expected whatever Tsunade-sama had in store for him would be worse than Chinese water torture. Very well, he would accept his fate, whatever it may be.

Finally reaching Tsunade's office door, he nodded his head in recognition of the two anbu standing guard outside the door. Both stepped aside, giving him a wide berth as he stepped forward. Sasuke sighed in frustration as he turned the handle. It seemed everyone really was afraid of him. Wonderful. Now he knew how Gaara felt. Not that he wasn't enjoying the silence. Hopefully, his rabid fan-girls would be afraid as well, but it hurt too much to dream for something so phenomenal as that. Damned if he wouldn't try his hardest though.

Instead of walking in on the usual sight of Tsunade peering over unwanted paperwork, Sasuke saw her leaning back in her chair lazily, cleaning her fingernails with a kunai. She was in total control of this situation and she knew it. Tsunade-sama was always in control of every situation she came across, save for the few involving Naruto, but this was one she seemed almost smug about.

Sasuke was about to be royally fucked.

"Come, sit," Tsunade said calmly, gesturing to the one and only chair in front of her desk.

'She's going to kill me without even breaking a sweat. Why didn't I tell Naruto I loved him before I left?' thought Sasuke as he cautiously took his seat.

Silence blared throughout the Hokage's office as Sasuke waited for the death he knew was upon him. Tsunade was playing with him, waiting for the precise moment to drop the bomb. Oh, how Sasuke hated her when she did this. It was torture, and she enjoyed every minute of watching Sasuke practically squirm in his seat. He knew secretly she was laughing gleefully on the inside at having this sort of power over an Uchiha.

"So, Sasuke. Tell me. Have you enjoyed your life as a ninja so far?" Tsunade questioned with one eyebrow raised.

'What the hell kind of question is that?' thought Sasuke as he looked at Tsunade in confusion. 'Oh, god. Please tell me she's not going to take my ninja title away.'

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. That's good. You enjoy missions?"

"Most of the time, yes."

Tsunade shook her head in understanding.

Sasuke's nervousness grew at Tsunade's silence. Silently he prayed he would still be allowed to be a ninja. It waas his life, all he was used to. It was the only thing he knew. Without it . . .

"I'm going to give you a mission, Sasuke."

Sasuke released the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Relief ebbed throughout his body. 'Thank the gods,' he thought.

"It will be your last."

'Fuck,' Sasuke thought, rubbing his temples, trying to release the tension that was building. He knew he deserved this but it didn't make it any easier to bear.

"There won't be any time for other missions as this one will take up all your time and last until the last breath leaves your body."

She was going to send him away somewhere. Somwhere far away enough so that seeing Naruto would be impossible. He'd just gotten him back, and now the feeling of knowing he would never see him again pressed down on him hard. Sasuke wouldn't stand for it. He would give up his title himself to be able to stay by Naruto's side. He refused to leave.

"I'll do anything you ask, give up my title, put up with whatever punishment, but I'm not leaving anywhere unless I can come back," Sasuke said defiantly. He knew he shouldn't be making Tsunade angry at him, but he just couldn't bear to be without Naruto. Already he was defying the Hokage's orders, which was enough to be locked up, but he was an Uchiha and they weren't exactly known for following orders. Plus, even if he was locked away, at least he knew Naruto would visit.

"Who said anything about leaving?"

'Damn this woman to hell!' thought Sasuke. 'She's sending me all the wrong impressions, making me think the worst is going to happen!"

"You're never leaving Konohagakure again. Unless of course, Naruto does. Then you will go with him. You are hereby appointed the future Hokage's bodyguard. You are not to leave his side under any circumstances, and if any mortal harm befalls him, you will be held accountable," Tsunade said crossing her arms over her chest as if daring him to defy her on this.

Sasuke could not believe what had just come out of the Hokage's mouth. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, he realized how much he was letting his emotions show. Clearing his throat, he composed himself. 

"You will be paid monthly, of course. Now, unless you have anymore complaints I suggest you get started right away," Tsunade said, pointing at the door.

Sasuke stood and bowed deeply to his Hokage.

"Thanks, Tsunadesama." Sasuke let his happiness at what had just happened and his thanks for it show through his eyes.

Tsunade meerly nodded her head in understanding. After he ran out the door, Tsunade smiled widely. Oh, yeah. She was good.

Sasuke was soaring over the rooftops on his way back to the hospital. He felt like flying. Still a ninja of the highest calibur, and now he was being payed to be by Naruto's side for the rest of their lives. This was the second best moment of his life. The first, of course, being when Naruto had told him he loved him. Naruto. He couldn't wait to get back and tell him. Picking up his speed he raced over Konoha faster than before. He was eager to start his new life with Naruto forever by his side.

Landing in front of the hospital with sure feet, Sasuke took to the stairs knowing he would be faster than the elevator. He practically pranced down the hall towards Naruto's room. The anticipation of seeing Naruto's face light up when he told him the news was killing him. 

Bolting through the door, Sasuke finally let a smile show on his face. He wanted Naruto to see it.

"Naruto, I have-" Sasuke stopped short and his smile faded.

Naruto was gone.

AHHHHH! Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but I love them. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I will still get my wonderful reviews! Did I mention I love reviewers? Also, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, as long as schoolwork doesn't get in the way again. Gah! If only people didn't have to go to school, then I could stay home and write SasuNaru fanfiction all day! I can only dream . . . Ja ne for now, peoples! 


	12. Chapter 12

Gomen Nasai peoples for the shortness and lack of update. My life has really been getting in the way of my work lately, especially school! Not only that, but writing has been hard lately. I know what I want to write, but I just can't seem to get it to come out right. Does that make sense? Please, please, please, forgive me! I loved all of your wonderful reviews! They are what reminds me that I can't just abandon this fic, that people out there are waiting, (very patiently, some not so patiently) so I keep writing. Please keep the reviews coming! I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers who have given me over 100 WOOT! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! And now that I am done blabbing, on with the yaoi!

Chapter 12

"YATTA!" Naruto silently screamed aloud. Fists raised in the air above his head, one clenching his stack of cards. Slamming the cards down on Kakashi's bed, he prominently displayed his 'full house'. He'd done it! He'd beaten not only Iruka, but Kakashi as well at their own game. Crossing his arms smugly over his chest, Naruto smirked at his former senseis. Holding one arm out, he waited patiently for the free ramen passes that were promised if he won.

Kakashi wasn't bad at poker. In fact he almost never lost, especially with nearly his whole 'poker face' hidden. Not to mention he had grown rather proficient at cheating, but Iruka had figured out his ways of dishonesty when Kakashi won a very friendly placed bet on the game. Iruka now knew every which way Kakashi had of cheating at poker, and if he found out he'd done any of them, his sex life went down the toilet for a week. If he had cheated while playing with Naruto, especially in his current state, he expected 10 years to life, with no hope for time off for good behavior. So he figured he'd humor the boy. For now.

Unbeknownst to Iruka, he had nearly perfected five new ways to cheat, and planned on using them as soon as he got out of this damnable hospital. Kakashi had been trying to get Iruka to play the 'naughty doctor', but to no avail. Maybe playing nice with Naruto would score him some extra points.

With that last thought he happily forked over his three free ramen passes to the eager boy, who was now bouncing in his seat from thinking of all the free ramen he was going to get to eat. Kakashi looked over to his right to see Iruka smiling at Naruto's happiness. He would've given Naruto a million free ramen passes to see that wonderful of a smile on Iruka's sweet face. Oh, how he loved that man.

Now, how to get rid of Naruto. Not that Kakashi disliked Naruto or anything; he just had to take him in doses. Plus, it was very inconvenient to have him around when all one wanted to do was pounce on a certain chunnin, especially when you didn't have much patience. It was the one thing he appraised Sasuke for. If he could deal with Naruto as much as he did, he had to have the patience of a saint and then some.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi's heads popped up to attention at the sound. It was followed by a few obscenities, and crashes as things were falling over in the hallway.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Iruka asked no one in particular as he got up to check out the disturbance. As soon as he opened the door, Sasuke came flying at him full force. A piercing grip placed on Iruka's shoulders made him hiss in pain. Two sharingan eyes were swirling like mini-typhoons, ready to destroy anything that got in their path.

"Have you seen Naruto!" Sasuke pleaded with Iruka.

Two calming hands were placed on Sasuke's, still in their vice-like grip on Iruka's shoulders.

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you looked to your right, and _took your hands off Iruka_," Kakashi said, voice a deep threatening growl.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in frustration as looked where Kakashi directed. Naruto sat, wide-eyed, a questioningly innocent look plastered on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed, immediately releasing his hold on Iruka, much to his and Kakashi's relief. Sasuke might have put Kakashi in the hospital, but he would have no qualms about doing the same if he continued hurting his Ruka.

"Please don't ever do that to me again!" Sasuke cried as he ran to Naruto and engulfed him in a bear hug.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder at Iruka and Kakashi, mouthing, "What did I do?"

"Umm, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and I were just playing poker, would you like to join us? I'd watch out for Naruto though, he's been winning all my free ramen passes," Iruka said, trying to calm Sasuke's nerves.

"No, thank you. I'm taking Naruto back to his room. He needs his rest," Sasuke said placidly, picking Naruto up bridal style and carrying him out of the room.

Naruto was trying his damndest to yell at Sasuke. He wasn't done winning his ramen passes dammit! He wasn't tired! Didn't Sasuke understand he'd just waken up from a week's worth of sleep? Oh, how he wished he had voice back. The whole hospital would be able to hear him yelling obscenities at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's silent threats. Now that he had found him, he needed to be told the news and he'd be damned if anything got in his way. Even Naruto himself.

Once Sasuke had Naruto lying down, he kissed him thoroughly, and smiled. He couldn't help himself. Being around Naruto just made him happy. He couldn't help but smile, just for him. Sasuke excitedly began telling Naruto the reason he was so ecstatic.

Naruto's frown went from displeased to completely pissed off. Who the hell did Tsunade think she was! To go ahead and order and appoint a bodyguard for him! He was not so weak that he needed to be followed around like a toddler! Damn that woman! Damn her to hell and back! He was fucking Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, future Hokage, and the last time he checked that meant he protected people, not the other way around for fuck's sake! Dammit! Just wait until he got his hands around her throat! He would squeeze until . . .

"Kit!"

Naruto was jolted out of his ranting by Kyuubi's frantic growl. "What do you want! I'm busy plotting here!" Naruto spat.

"What on earth are you screaming about? I was in the middle of the most wonderful nap until your screeching woke me up, jackass."

Naruto proceeded to tell Kyuubi his reasoning for his ranting, and then started up once again with his plot to strangle Tsunade until her eyeballs popped out of her head.

"Enough! You're driving me crazy! If I told you there was a way to get your voice back, would you do it so you could yell at Tsunade? Then I would finally be free to finish my nap without your incessant rambling going on," Kyuubi said exasperated.

"What! You mean you knew of a way to get my voice back and you didn't tell me! Why you little! I'll-"

"I couldn't tell you, kit. It's forbidden. But, hell, since when has either of us ever really been ones to follow rules, huh?"

"Forbidden?"

"Finally, a normal voice level. Now, listen closely. . . "

Sasuke was shaking Naruto by his shoulders as gently as he could. He didn't want to injure him further, but at the same time he had to try and get him back to his senses. Naruto had his eyes wide open, and his breath erratic. Sasuke was beginning to become paranoid about why Naruto was staring off into space and not answering him.

"Naruto? Naruto? Can you hear me? What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke pleaded. He was on the verge of calling a nurse when Naruto finally began to blink and come back to reality.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked. He was thoroughly confused. He tells Naruto the most wonderful news he's ever gotten and he looks pissed and then goes off into what seemed to be a daydream? What the hell was going on with him?

Naruto mouthed that he was sorry. He was still too pissed off and excited about getting his voice back to really say anything else. With what Kyuubi had told him, he needed to get out of this hospital, and since what he was about to do was forbidden; he couldn't let Sasuke come trailing behind him either. He couldn't let him know were he was going or how long he would be gone. Dammit. How on earth was he going to get out of here?

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still very confused. Naruto knew he had to start acting halfway normal or Sasuke would suspect something was up. He always knew things like that. Naruto could never keep a secret from Sasuke for too long.

With some quick thinking, Naruto simulated wanting a bottle of water, and like magic, immediately Sasuke was up and on his way out of the room. Perfect.

"Hey, I'm going to need a lot of your chakra jerk, if I'm going to make it out of this bed, let alone to where I need to go," Naruto said demandingly to Kyuubi.

"Very well, but after this, I expect to get to sleep for as long as I want with no interruptions, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. You better hurry. He won't be gone long."

Sasuke picked up the bottled water from the vending machine and headed back towards Naruto's room. Naruto was acting strangely. Maybe, even a little too strange for Naruto. Probably even sent him after this water so he could keep whatever he was hiding secret. Shit.

Dropping the water, Sasuke sped down the hall once again. This would be the third time he had knocked over that same cart. His stomach felt as if someone had dropped a fifty pound weight in it. Why didn't he see through Naruto's ruse sooner? Tsunade would kill him if he lost Naruto within an hour of her giving him his mission, more than ever with Naruto in his condition. Dammit!

When he got closer to Naruto's room, he could feel the red fox's chakra, but it was erratic, impossible to track. Naruto had done it on purpose so Sasuke couldn't follow him. He knew he would find the room empty when he got there, but he had to check. Just in case.

Skidding to a stop in the room, he took a quick look around. Nothing.

"Shit. Not again."

Please, please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I really am! But it just needed to be ended there! I know I am a sucker for cliffies, but really what else would keep you guys reading and reviewing(especially about how much you hate cliffhangers)? So please don't kill me! I promise to update as soon as I can! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! MUCH THANKS!

Hello peoples! I know it has been forever since I have updated, but I haven't forgotten you! I haven't had internet access, until about, well now, but I do have the next, and last chapter ready for you! Aaaand, as an added bonus for all of your patience, I have added in an extra lemon (that wasn't originally going to be in this chapter, but with the amount of people I had emailing me for the last one, I decided to add in another!). There will be a warning before the lemon, just like the last one in case anyone wants to skip over it. So please don't be too frustrated with me! I hope everyone had really enjoyed the story thus far, and I wanted to say how thankful I am to all of you who took the time out of your life to review my story! Your the best! Wow. I am really going to miss writing this! Oh, well. Will just have to start another one, now won't I? So any who, here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please, don't forget to review! Reviews are my air! I can't live without air people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, my stories wouldn't be fan fiction, they would really be happening and the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't of been an accident. So please don't sue me, because you might get the whole fifty cents outta me that I was saving to go out and buy ramen.

Chapter 13

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he flew through the trees by his side. It had been a couple of months since Naruto had regained his voice and Sasuke could remember finding him outside, passed out in front of the cave entrance. Carrying his fragile body all the way back to the hospital, only to wait another week for him to regain consciousness.

The week afterwards was filled with nothing but Naruto apologizing endlessly to Sasuke for his actions, begging him to forgive him. Every time it happened Sasuke assured him there was nothing to be sorry for, so the begging really wasn't necessary. Every hour it seemed after that, Naruto would break down, and they would have to repeat the whole scenario over again. Finally Sasuke just merely gave up, and accepted Naruto's apology and said he forgave him. Naruto never brought the subject up again.

Sasuke never found out what had happened that day in the cave. However, it wasn't for lack of trying. Sasuke had tried everything that he knew of to get Naruto to spill the information, all to no avail. Naruto was proving one tough safe to crack and Sasuke feared if he pried too hard, he might trip a trap and it would all blow up in his face.

"I'll tell you exactly what I've told you before Sasuke. You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you. Now, please drop it."

They continued on in silence for the remainder of their trip to Suna. Tsunade had just recently started giving Naruto missions again, and a scroll delivery to Suna seemed safe enough to her, especially with Sasuke still appointed as his guard. Naruto had fought tooth and nail with Tsunade about relinquishing Sasuke as a bodyguard but she stood firm, telling Naruto that if he ever wanted to go on another mission again, he would drop the subject. Sasuke was a little hurt that Naruto hadn't wanted him there to protect him, but he could understand his reasons.

Even though this was a simple mission, Naruto couldn't be happier about it. Plus, getting to go to Suna meant he could invite Gaara and Lee to his inauguration. Naruto only had one more month to wait until his life long dream would finally become a reality and he was nervous as hell. Most of the time Sasuke helped calm his nerves, but there was still that small shred of doubt in his heart that his people wouldn't accept him as their leader. By now he had decided to wait it out and deal with it as it came. He just truly hoped it wouldn't ever come to that, but if it did, so be it.

"Nothing like that is going to happen. I've told you a million times to put thoughts like that out of your head," Sasuke declared. He had seen that look on Naruto's face enough times to know exactly what it was he was thinking about.

"I know. Just can't help it is all," Naruto replied as Sasuke gave him a quick peck on the cheek to still his fears.

Looking up Naruto could see Suna coming closer in the distance. Already the heat began to overtake the messengers as they drew nearer. Naruto loved it. Though nowhere would ever or could ever replace Konoha in his heart, Suna had a mystery all its own.

After stating their business to the guards at the gate, Sasuke and Naruto made their way through the village to Gaara's office. No sooner than they were halfway to their destination, then a speeding green blur bowled Naruto completely over. It all happened so fast, Sasuke barely had time for it to register in his brain what was happening or even who it was.

"He's getting better," Sasuke thought silently to himself.

"Naruto-chan! You're better! I'm so happy! Gai-sensei informed me of your tragic accident! I just couldn't wait a second longer to see you! Are you going to stay for awhile?" Lee said and questioned all in one breath as he hugged the life out of poor Naruto. Sasuke was doing all he could to hold his composure. If it would have been anyone else hugging his kitsune that way, they would already be dead. This time however, he decided to humor the green-clad boy. Only this time.

"Sasuke! I have been working on my Tai-jutsu. I wish to fight with you! Do you accept my challenge?" Lee held up one hand in his traditional pose, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"Go on and have fun. I know you want to, and don't worry. I won't tell Tsunade you left me all by my lonesome," Naruto told Sasuke as he patted him on the shoulder. Sasuke quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Two swirling sharingan eyes were Lee's answer as the two set off in a hurry towards the training grounds. Naruto grinned happily at their backs. It was just like old times, and he was loving every second of it.

Naruto was still grinning like the Cheshire cat when for the second time he was approached by Temari. Her no nonsense attitude made Naruto's smile fade away.

"I believe you have something for me," Temari said holding out her hand in waiting.

In fact, Naruto did have something for her. He was approached by Shikamaru before he left Konoha very discreetly. Not knowing of course that these two were an item, Naruto handed Temari Shikamaru's rather thick letter. That was when the exchanges between the two hit Naruto's rather thick skull.

"Hey! You two are an item, aren't you?" Naruto inquired.

Temari gave Naruto a foul look. "Of course we are you dolt. Shikamaru just doesn't want everyone knowing about it, which is why we picked you as our messenger boy. But don't worry, I'm going to fix all this real soon."

Naruto watched Temari leave with a rather evil grin on her face and he shuddered. He knew who wore the pants in that relationship, and for the first time in his life, he found himself feeling sorry for Shikamaru. Really sorry.

Sasuke could be possessive, okay really possessive, but never that horribly so. He always considered Naruto's feelings, for which he was grateful. Naruto never would've imagined finding someone so wonderful. Someone who seemed to fit perfectly into his life.

It was while watching Sasuke spar with Lee that Gaara scared him shitless.

"What on earth is taking you so long?" Gaara questioned darkly.

Naruto jumped back three feet, heaping in gulps of air, trying to still his fast beating heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto bellowed.

"That shouldn't of scared someone who is about to become Hokage of their village," Gaara said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto gave Gaara a quick glare before returning to gaze at Sasuke. He moved beautifully. Gods was he ever gorgeous! He was thankful everyday that Sasuke had forgiven him. He knew he would never be able to find anyone half as handsome as Sasuke, and he didn't want to find anyone else. Naruto was strictly gay for the Uchiha.

"You seem to have recovered rather well on both accounts," said Gaara, watching the match closely. He trusted Sasuke not to hurt Lee too much, but watched out for his lover, nonetheless.

"What do you mean both accounts?" Naruto asked, a puzzled look spreading across his face.

"Your bodily wounds have healed, as have the ones with your heart. Otherwise you never would have came here with Sasuke, right? So I am assuming you two have finally come to your senses," Gaara stated looking at Naruto as if any fool could've figured that out.

Naruto merely scratched at the back of his head and let his patented cheesy grin assume its position on his face as he nodded at Gaara in response. How was it everyone saw things so much quicker than he did?

"I'm glad to hear that," Gaara said allowing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Wow, Gaara! A smile! I never thought in a million years I would ever see one of those on your face! At least not out of happiness. Maybe when you're feeling particularly evil, but-"

"Yes, yes. Did you bring me my documents? I really need to get to work on them," Gaara asked to get Naruto to quit his incessant teasing.

"Yeah, sure. Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke removed his foot from atop Lee's chest and jogged over to Naruto. Handing him the scrolls he nodded in acknowledgement of Gaara, then promptly wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle. Gaara may have changed in Naruto's eyes, but there were still parts of Sasuke that didn't trust him.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee hopped up and placed a kiss on Gaara's now pink cheeks. Gaara never really was one for PDA.

"Lee, please. You know how I feel about-"

"But Gaara! I merely wish to show you how much I love you!" cried Lee as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders, entrapping his arms.

Gaara sighed in defeat. He couldn't deny Lee anything nowadays, least of all when he had his arms wrapped around him. Gaara's cheeks grew even pinker when he saw the Uchiha's smirking face.

"How long are you planning on staying? You know you are welcome to the guest rooms for as long as you need," Gaara said invitingly while trying to keep his composure with Lee so close. It didn't help that the overbearing boy was snuggling into his neck causing the most wonderful feeling to pool at the base of his spine.

"I would love to stay, but Tsunade would have my ass if I was gone for too long," Naruto replied, trying not to laugh at Gaara as he grew ever more uncomfortable with Lee all over him in public.

"Understandable."

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask him?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's tan ear, not to be outdone by Lee of all people. He could feel Naruto tremble in his arms.

"As you probably already know, my inauguration is coming up soon and I wanted to personally invite the two of you," Naruto said beaming.

"We would love to come Naruto-chan!" Lee exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, thank you very much for inviting us. May I extend the invitation to Temari and Kankurou as well?" Gaara asked.

"Of course, bring whomever you want!"

"We really ought to get going Naruto. Tsunade probably had your mission on a timer," Sasuke said tugging Naruto towards the way back home. Really he just wanted to kiss him senseless and see if he could weasel Naruto's explanation of how he got his voice back out of him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So we'll see you in a month?" Naruto asked once again, hopefully.

"You can count on it!" Lee cried, thumbs up in the air.

"We'll see you then Naruto," Gaara assured Naruto, waving farewell.

As soon as they reached the forest and were no longer able to be seen Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck with his lips. Moving his mouth along his jaw line, he extracted the most delicious sounds from Naruto.

"Sas-" Naruto began, but stopped when Sasuke found that wonderful spot behind his ear, eliciting a moan from him.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto stopped, panting. "Don't be a . . . a tease." Naruto could feel the lower region of his anatomy stirring to life.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, nipping at a delectable part of the boys' neck, and then soothing it over with his tongue. "I want you."

LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!

Sliding his jacket zipper down, Sasuke kissed every inch of skin that was revealed along the way. Once open, Sasuke splayed his hands across Naruto's stomach, reveling in the hard muscles, the smoothness of his skin, and the way Naruto was writhing in pleasure from his touch. He loved hearing Naruto moan in passion, loved watching him bite his lower lip as he tried to stifle the sound.

Naruto was in heaven. Everywhere Sasuke touched him felt like he was on fire. His lips sent jolts of electricity down his spine, where the pleasure seemed to pool at the base, exciting him further. Naruto felt himself being backed into a tree, but he didn't care, just so long as Sasuke kept making him feel this good. It was insane.

Wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, Sasuke pulled him closer; latching his mouth on one of Naruto's already hardened nipples, and let his hand go to work on the other. Naruto cried out Sasuke's name as his hips bucked forward, desperate for contact there as well. Naruto tasted so wonderful he wanted to devour him. The taste of his skin and the smell of his body invading his nostrils was pushing Sasuke over the edge. He needed more of his kitsune.

"Sa-suke. Please . . ." Naruto whispered breathily, bucking his hips into the other boys' and crying out from the contact of Sasuke's hardness rubbing against his own. If Sasuke didn't stop teasing him soon, he was liable to come in his pants.

Sasuke complied with Naruto's wishes. Claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss, he mapped out his territory while running his hand ever so slowly down his stomach, and past his waistband. Reaching inside, the heat engulfed his hand as Sasuke engulfed Naruto's member with his fingers. Naruto broke the kiss to cry out as Sasuke's touch. It was ecstasy.

Kissing his way down Naruto's torso, he finally found what he was looking for. Naruto began panting even more heavily in anticipation of what was to come. Sasuke was done with teasing. In one swift motion he pulled Naruto's pants to his knees and surrounded all of his cock with his mouth.

"Oh Gods! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed aloud as he thrust forward, trying to push himself even deeper into Sasuke's moist, hot cavity. Gripping Sasuke's hair with one hand he braced his other hand on the tree behind him as he thrust forward again.

Sasuke immediately went to work on Naruto as he began trying to coax what he wanted most out of him. He needed to taste it, needed to hear Naruto scream his name. Running his tongue along the underside of his cock, as he took Naruto in as far as he was able, he began a long, slow movement over him, allowing Naruto to thrust as he saw fit to.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted out as he pushed himself in. Sasuke knew exactly how to drive him wild. He felt his hand slide up his torso before two fingers made their way into his mouth. Naruto sucked them greedily in time to Sasuke's movements. Naruto could feel the pleasure spread throughout his body as his knees began to buckle from the intensity. Sasuke was now moaning around his member, making Naruto come nearer to his climax.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted. "I . . . need you."

Removing his fingers from his mouth, he placed one at Naruto's entrance, prodding the tight bud before penetrating. Naruto moaned and pushed himself further upon Sasuke's finger, needing to feel more. Sasuke immediately began searching for Naruto's sweet spot. Upon hearing Naruto practically howl with desire, he knew he had found it. Stroking it gently, he added a second finger and began scissoring them, preparing Naruto. By now, he was desperate. His member ached with wanting to be buried inside Naruto, his only cure for the pain.

"Sasuke . . . please, now," Naruto demanded, not able to wait any longer.

Sasuke was more than happy to comply. Freeing Naruto's legs from his pants and removing his member, now wet with pre-cum, he gripped Naruto's behind, and lifted him up. Wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, Naruto could feel what he wanted spurring his entrance. Taking him by surprise, Naruto impaled himself fully on Sasuke's member. Sasuke screamed in ecstasy by the immediate feeling of Naruto's warmth surrounding him. Without further delay, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and began a steady rhythm of movement.

Naruto latched his mouth on Sasuke's neck, tracing the trails of sweat with his tongue as his hands found their way under his shirt. This was when Naruto knew he wasn't ever meant to be with anyone else. When Sasuke was completing him entirely. Nothing compared to the feeling of Sasuke moving inside him, making him delirious with pleasure.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. "So tight."

Sasuke could feel himself coming fast, but he wanted to hear Naruto cry out his name first. Angling himself to brush over Naruto's pleasure point, he began to thrust harder. Naruto cried out in exhilaration at the feeling. His whole body began to feel deliriously hazy with pleasure every time Sasuke ran over that spot. He wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke gripped his member and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me Naruto," Sasuke demanded as he began thrusting faster with his own need and the need to fulfill Naruto's before his.

Naruto needed no further demands as his whole body tensed with pleasure, the feeling of it exploding from his member. Eyes shut tightly from the mere intenseness of the feeling, he saw white spots dot the backs of his eyelids as he came, screaming his lover's name.

"SASUKE!"

That was all he needed to release. The sound of Naruto screaming his name with ecstasy and the feeling of him tightening around him sent him over the edge. He fell willingly into the pleasured abyss that only Naruto could bring up around him.

"Naruto!" he cried, gripping his muscular behind as he came, holding him close, filling him.

END OF LEMON

Once both of them came down off their pleasured high, they merely held each other. Neither willing to be the first to let go.

"That," Naruto said, still panting, "was amazing." Looking up into Sasuke's eyes, he cupped his cheek and kissed him full on the mouth.

Sasuke returned the sentiment. "We're just lucky no patrolling guards found us," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto turned red with embarrassment, remembering how loud he had been. "I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, looking rather vexed with himself.

"Don't be. I'm not. I love hearing you scream my name. It's what I live for," Sasuke said reassuringly as he smiled down at his kitsune, bringing him into an even deeper hug.

"I love you," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I love being able to tell you that."

"I love being able to hear it. I just wish you would explain to me how it became possible again," Sasuke said despairingly.

Naruto tensed up in Sasuke's arms.

"I'm sorry, I did-"

"No. You're right. You've waited long enough, you deserve to know. I shouldn't of kept it from you for so long," Naruto said removing himself from Sasuke's arms.

Once cleaned and dressed, Naruto sat at the base of the tree and patted the grassy spot next to him. Sasuke immediately took the offer.

"You know the reason I never told you was because if anyone else were to find out, I could get booted out of the village for doing what I did. I should've known I could trust you though. I was just afraid of someone overhearing and ratting me out. Then my fears of never becoming Hokage really would've come true. Even Tsunade wouldn't be able to pardon what I did. Though technically what I did doesn't seem bad at all, the reasons behind why it is are," Naruto explained, sighing.

Sasuke stayed mute. He didn't want to interrupt. He was afraid Naruto would lose his nerve and he had been waiting such a long time to hear this he wasn't about to ruin it by opening his mouth.

"I just wanted to be able to say I love you again, to be able to tell you how sorry I was for what I did, to explain why I did it. Nothing else mattered," Naruto said hanging his head.

Sasuke reached out and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Do you know why Kyuubi attacked the village?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke thought it was rather odd that Naruto would ask him such a question in the middle of his explanation, but knew it must have something to do with it, so he shook his head in answer.

"Before Kyuubi attacked the village . . . You of course know of the cave where you found me. You used to go there all the time to think. The reason no one else is ever around there is because the cave itself and the area around it is off limits. There's a certain pool in that cave that has otherworldly healing powers. The cave itself was Kyuubi's dwelling. Of course once people found out about the healing powers of the water, they began to harvest it. What they didn't know about it was that it was Kyuubi's lifeblood so to speak," Naruto stopped, pausing.

Sasuke could see where this was leading, but still stayed silent.

"Once Kyuubi found out that his lifeblood was being drained rapidly, he went and attacked that source of its diminishment. The village. Since then, the cave and everything around it became forbidden and anyone found out to have taken from the pool was punished by being extradited from Konoha and then hunted down. And even though I'm Kyuubi's life source now, that pool still is as well, so the ban was never lifted. People were afraid that Kyuubi might try to free himself if the people kept taking from her pool. Plus, if the pool is wiped out, Kyuubi dies, and then I die with her."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the severity of the punishment.

"Of course no one told the children of this until they reached a certain age. The place being so remote, it was highly unlikely a child would ever find out about it. Your brother though, he knew, which is how you ended up finding out. Kyuubi told me he had been searching for the pool, but was never able to find it.

"Of course, seeing as though Kyuubi gave me permission to drink from her pool, I never thought anything of it at the time," Naruto stopped and began to sob.

Sasuke quickly took him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"I was so selfish! Here I am, worried of nothing else but gaining my voice back, when people who were dying could've been saved by the very water I drank! Even though it's forbidden, I did it anyway!" Naruto sobbed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shhh. It'll be alright, Naruto. I don't blame you. If it had been me I would have done the exact same thing as you. Plus, the fact that you are showing remorse for your actions, shows that they were not entirely selfish. If you think about it, you did that for me. There's nothing to be done about it now, so there's no use crying over it. Please don't cry, I promise everything will be okay," Sasuke said reassuringly, petting Naruto's head.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke with his watery blue eyes.

"I love you. Every time I get to say it and know that you heard me, makes it worth it. Every time," Naruto said giving Sasuke a passionate, full-mouthed kiss.

"Thank you for telling me. I know how hard it was for you now. But, how did you explain all this to Tsunade?" Sasuke questioned.

"I didn't. I think she had an inkling but she doesn't press the subject, for which I owe her one."

Sasuke hugged Naruto with all he was worth and received the same in return. Sasuke's life was so perfect now, and he had the boy in his arms to thank for it. He would never be able to repay him for it, but he would try his damndest to make sure Naruto's life was as happy as his was from now on.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, smiled and said, "Let's go home."

'Home,' thought Sasuke. 'Our home.'

OWARI

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks again for reading my story! And please review!


End file.
